Lucky Star: Verano Infinito
by AntoniJVA
Summary: Hola a todos Este es mi primer fanfic, decidí hacerlo sobre Lucky Star, ya que es uno de mis animes favoritos, la historia se centra principalmente en Konakaga (Konata x Kagami), no se cuantos capítulos tendrá... pero probablemente sean muchos ya que le tengo muchas ganas a esta historia. díganme en que debo mejorar en comentarios o si quieren darme sugerencias.
1. Mi Perdición

Capitulo 1: Mi Perdición

Era un viernes en una tarde de verano, ya había pasado una semana desde el festival de apertura en donde las 10 chicas hicieron su numero de animadoras, Kagami se encontraba en la sala de su casa viendo la televisión sin interés alguno en el programa, suspiro y pensó "Que Calor…" Apago la Tv se tiro en el suelo viendo hacia el techo, el único sonido en la sala ahora era un ventilador girando de lado a lado refrescando la sala, En ese momento Tsukasa su hermana menor entro a la sala con una expresión muy graciosa.

"Me estoy derritiendo One-chan…" Dijo Tsukasa casi desplomándose en el suelo.

Kagami no puedo evitar soltar una risa inocente ante este acto, "Si, últimamente esta haciendo mucho calor" dijo Kagami mientras acercaba el ventilador a la pobre Tsukasa que se veía a punto de derretirse.

Tsukasa se tiro en el suelo de la sala y al instante se quedo dormida.

"¿Como puedes dormir así?" Dijo Kagami para si misma.

De pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar, "Yo voy" Grito Kagami haciendo saber que ella contestaría.

Kagami contesto el teléfono "¿Hola?" dijo Kagami pero del otro lado de la bocina solo se podía escuchar una respiración pesada, luego de unos 5 segundos una voz contesto diciendo "Kagami-sama me derrito, sálvame"

Kagami instantáneamente colgó el teléfono porque ya sabia quien era, una vez mas el teléfono sonó, dudando si debería responder, no tuvo otra elección "¿No tienes nada que hacer? Konata." Dijo Kagami al contestar el teléfono.

"Kagami-sama ignoraste mi petición de ayuda wuah wuah" fingía Konata estar Llorando.

Kagami con ira queriendo cortar la llamada respondió de mala gana "Y bien, ¿Qué quieres Konata?" pregunto Kagami.

"Oh nada en realidad Kagamiin solo quería conversar un rato contigo para pasar el tiempo" Dijo Konata con su voz juguetona.

Kagami no se tomo enserio lo que decía Konata, pero ella en realidad tampoco tenia mucho que hacer, aparte de ver como caía la baba de su hermana mientras seguía dormida en la sala.

"Ok, Ok, pero nada sobre los deberes de verano, esos hazlo por ti misma" Kagami dijo con un tono de autoridad.

"Que cruel Kagami-sama, pensar que solo te llamaría por los deberes de verano" Dijo Konata otra vez fingiendo llorar

La conversación duro un buen rato sin tomar temas importantes, todo fue referente a juegos, anime y asuntos varios de la escuela.

"Kagamiin ¿que tienes planeado para el fin de semana?" pregunto Konata.

"Mmm nada en realidad… Espera ¿no deberías estar haciendo tu tarea de verano? Dijo Kagami

"Aun hay tiempo para eso, creo que la puedo copiar en un par de días" Dijo Konata con un tono que a Kagami le molestaba mucho…

Seguro me la pedirá en la última semana como es de costumbre, pensó Kagami.

"Entonces… ¿porque querías saber que iba a hacer el fin de semana? Pregunto Kagami Suspirando.

"¡Ah cierto!, el fin de semana mi papa saldrá de viaje y Yutaka ira a casa de Minami, así que estaré sola en casa, quería saber si tu y Tsukasa querían venir a pasar la noche" Dijo Konata

"Bueno… si, no veo problema, le preguntare a Tsukasa si esta libre, ¿Invitaste a Miyuki?" Respondió Kagami

"Si, pero dijo que viajaría a Hokkaido con su madre así que no podrá venir" Dijo Konata

"Mmm ya veo, vale le preguntare a Tsukasa y te enviare un Mail confirmando, estoy segura que Tsukasa esta libre también" Dijo Kagami

"Oh!, ¿acaso usaste tu telepatía de hermanas para saber si estaba libre Kagamiin? Dijo Konata con voz juguetona

"Cállate!... eso ni es posible, la vida real no es una anime ¿sabes?" Dijo Kagami casi golpeándose la frente. "de todas formas ya tengo que colgar, hemos estado mucho tiempo hablando, ya tengo las piernas acalambradas de estar sentada en el pasillo" Dijo Kagami mientras se estiraba un poco

"Vale, esperare tu Mail Kagami-sama bye bye" Konata Dijo y colgó el teléfono.

Kagami suspiro y susurro para si misma "esa pequeña chica de cabello azul será mi perdición…" soltó una pequeña sonrisa y un leve rubor cubría ahora sus mejillas.

Kagami seguía sentada en el pasillo cuando Tsukasa salio de la sala, con un poco de baba goteando de su boca, "One-chan… Me quede dormida…" Dijo Tsukasa Tambaleándose de un lado a otro, Esto reforzó la pequeña sonrisa de Kagami,

Kagami se levanto del pasillo, se termino de estirar, tomo un pañuelo que tenia en el bolsillo y limpio la cara de su hermana "Bien bien, ya esta limpio… eres una dama Tsukasa no deberías babear cuando duermes" Dijo Kagami con un tono sarcástico mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

"Si One-chan…" Dijo Tsukasa aun estando casi dormida de pie…

Luego de un rato, cuando Tsukasa por fin termino de despertarse, le pregunto a su hermana. "One-chan te oí conversando con alguien hace un rato ¿quien era?" Dijo Tsukasa bostezando.

"Ah, era Konata, quiere que vayamos el fin de semana a pasar la noche en su casa, ¿no tienes planes o si?" Dijo Kagami.

"Mmm no, no tengo planes, me gusta quedarme en casa de Kona-chan es muy divertido" Dijo Tsukasa con sus ojos brillando

Estaba segura de que Tsukasa no tendría planes para el fin de semana, ella es de las que se la pasa durmiendo el sábado hasta las 2 de la tarde Pensó Kagami y suspiro

Tsukasa al no entender el suspiro de su hermana solo se le quedo viendo con una mirada de estar perdida.

"Vale, vale, le enviare un mail a Konata Confirmándole que iremos" Dijo Kagami mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo

Kagami escribió en su celular "Si iremos, Tsukasa esta libre" y se lo envío a Konata, a los pocos segundos un mensaje llego al teléfono de Kagami decía, "Yay, nos divertiremos un montón, aparte rente algunas películas de terror para pasar la noche, así podremos abrazarnos y verlas juntos Kagamiin" Kagami Cerro su teléfono bruscamente y tenia un rubor en su cara.

"¿Pasa algo One-chan?" Preguntaba Tsukasa mientras veía la cara roja de Kagami.

"Ah-eh-h?, No es nada" Dijo Kagami y se tranquilizo "De todas formas iré a preparar las cosas para mañana, tu deberías hacer lo mismo Tsukasa" Dijo Kagami mientras tomaba camino hacia su habitación.

"Okay One-chan, primero iré a tomar un bocadillo y luego me pondré a eso" Respondió Tsukasa.

Cuando Kagami ya estaba llegando a su habitación su celular volvió a sonar, era otro mensaje, dudo unos segundos si debía ver el mensaje o no. Luego de terminar su propio debate mental, decidió revisar el mensaje solo por si acaso era algo importante "Kagamiin, ¡no me respondiste!, ¿es que no quieres estar abrazada conmigo en la oscuridad? hahaha Solo bromeaba ;), trae unas bebidas mañana, te las pago cuando llegues, bye bye te quiero Kagami-sama" Eso ponía el Texto enviado por Konata. Kagami Cerro su teléfono y un rubor intenso se apodero de su cara, se tiro en su cama, agarro su almohada y la apretó contra su cara "¡Tonta!" grito Kagami en su almohada para que nadie la escuchara, luego la quito, y volvió a leer el texto.

Una pequeña risa y un rubor menos intenso esta vez aparecieron en la cara de Kagami, susurro para ella misma "Esa chica en realidad será mi perdición…" cerro el celular y se durmió por un rato…

Luego de un rato de haber descansado, Kagami se levanto, lo primero que hizo fue ver la hora en su reloj digital que llevaba, vio que eran cerca de las 6:30 "Vaya dormí casi 2 horas, espero no estarme volviendo igual de perezosa que Tsukasa" Se río de este comentario que hizo para si misma "Bien empezare a preparar las cosas para mañana" Kagami se veía particularmente feliz mientras acomodaba su bolso, metió 2 cambios de ropa, un paño y otras cosas, "Oh, cierto" Kagami dijo para si misma, Tomo un manga de su escritorio que le había prestado Konata hace tiempo, Kagami no le tenia mucha ilusión a los mangas, pero ese particularmente le había encantado, tanto así que lo termino la primera noche que lo empezó a leer, sin embargo ella no quería que nadie se enterara de eso, ya que el manga en si era algo… intenso por así decirlo "Creo que el genero era Yuri si mas no recuerdo" Susurro Kagami mientras se ponía roja como un tomate. "Si Konata se entera de que me gusto y lo termine la primera noche del día que me lo presto… ¡seria mi fin!" pensó Kagami mientras se frotaba la cabeza…

"En fin si me pregunta si lo leí, solo le diré que lo deje a la mitad, así evitare que me fastidie" Kagami susurro mientras metía el manga en su bolso.

Paso un rato, ya era la hora de cenar, Kagami ya había terminado de arreglar su bolso para el día de mañana. "Bien ya esta listo…" Dijo para ella misma y salio de su cuarto.

Cuando se disponía bajar las escaleras para ir a la cocina, una voz le grito desde dicho lugar "Kagami, Tsukasa, La cena esta lista vengan a comer" Grito Miki la madre de las Hiragii.

"Ya voy" Kagami grito desde el segundo piso, sin embargo se quedo dudando si bajar o no, ya que no había escuchado respuesta de su hermana menor. Kagami en vez de bajar, tomo rumbo a la habitación de su hermana, toco la puerta "Tsukasa, la cena esta lista" dijo Kagami desde la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta de su hermana, Kagami suspiro y dijo "Voy a entrar", al entrar, Kagami solo se quedo viendo la escena tan habitual que podía encontrar en la habitación de su hermana, Tsukasa estaba dormida sobre el escritorio con su bolso a su lado. "Debí haberlo imaginado…" Pensó Kagami, se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermana, la tomo de los hombro y suavemente la fue agitando "Despierta Tsukasa, estas babeando el escritorio" Dijo Kagami.

"Ah-b-buenos días One-chan" Dijo Tsukasa mientras aun caía baba por su boca.

"Nada de buenos días, son las 8 de la noche, despiértate, la cena esta lista, mama nos esta llamando" Dijo Kagami soltando un suspiro.

"ah-eh… EH? ¡¿Las 8 de noche?!, no he acomodado mi bolso One-chan, bajare después que termine, dile a mama que comeré después" Dijo Tsukasa angustiada.

"Vale vale, pero no te tardes tanto" Dijo Kagami mientras se dirigía a salir de la habitación.

Kagami salio de la habitación de su hermana y suspiro… "supongo que después de todo esa es Tsukasa" pensó Kagami.

Luego de cenar y ver una rato televisión sin que nada interesante ocurriera, Kagami regreso a su habitación, para prepararse a dormir, cuando se estaba poniendo su piyama, su celular comenzó a sonar, era una llamada, Kagami podía predecir quien era, no hacia falta ser Sherlock Holmes para deducirlo, abrió su teléfono y dijo "¿Que pasa Konata?"

"Oh Kagamiin! ¿Como sabias que era yo?" Dijo Konata por teléfono.

"No lo se, algo dentro de mi me decía que tendría que lidiar con algo antes de dormir" Dijo Kagami sarcásticamente.

"Que mala eres Kagami!" Dijo Konata fingiendo tristeza

"Y bien ¿que quieres? Ya estaba preparándome para irme a dormir" Dijo Kagami

"Ah-mmm nada en realidad, solo quería conversar contigo" Dijo Konata con un tono de estar aburrida

"¿Otra vez? ¿Que no tienes juegos que jugar o animes que ver? Dijo Kagami

"Si pero… algo me decía que debía llamarte" Dijo Konata bajando un poco el volumen de su voz

Hubo silencio por unos segundos cuando por fin Kagami respondió "ah… con que es eso, bien, supongo que puedo hablar un rato contigo antes de irme a dormir…" Dijo Kagami con voz entrecortada y la cara roja, aunque Konata no notara esto ultimo.

"¡Kagamiin, tu lado dere dere es tan encantador!" Grito Konata por teléfono.

"Cállate!" Grito Kagami

"En fin supongo que estas cansada de hacer las preparaciones para mañana, así que no te quiero molestar mucho y te dejare dormir Kagami-sama" Dijo Konata con su voz juguetona

"la verdad es que si estoy un poco agotada… ¡Y no me llames así!" Dijo Kagami con una voz amenazante

"Wah! Que miedo, solo bromeo" Dijo Konata mientras se reía "En fin Kagami, ¿porque no respondiste mi mensajes?" añadió Konata ya mas seria

"¡Ah?!- ¡¿Como se supones que debía responder eso?!" grito Kagami poniéndose totalmente roja al recordar el mensaje.

"Mmm no lo se tal vez algo como "Yo también quiero estar a tu lado Konata te quiero aun mas" o algo parecido" Dijo Konata con su habitual voz juguetona.

"¡¿QUEEEE?! C-como p-podría decir e-e-eso, ¿¡eres tonta!?" Kagami respondía poniéndose totalmente roja.

Konata solo reía por la reacción de Kagami "Solo era una broma Kagamiin, solo quería ver tu reacción de Tsundere" Dijo Konata y continuo riendo.

"¡No me llames así!, ¡Como sea!, me voy a dormir si no tienes nada importante que decirme" Dijo Kagami casi regañando aun con la cara totalmente roja.

"Ah… Bien entonces te dejare Kagami-sama ten dulces sueños" Dijo Konata ya estando seria.

"Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana en tu casa" Dijo Kagami estando a punto de colgar cuando de repente escucho algo mas.

"Kagami…" Dijo Konata casi dudando

"¿Que pasa?" Respondió Kagami preocupada, ya que casi nunca había escuchado a Konata dudando.

"Eh-eh…. Sabes… Te quiero, buenas noches" Dijo Konata con voz entrecortada y colgando rápidamente

Kagami se quedo helada con el teléfono aun en su oreja, solo podía pensar en esa última frase, Kagami sintió su corazón acelerarse y su cuerpo calentarse "¿porque dijo eso?, ahhh! No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué estoy tan emocionada? Seguro que solo lo dijo para molestarme" Pensó Kagami aun estando petrificada, "¡Como sea tengo que irme a dormir!" Dijo para si misma y por fin se movió, apago la luz y se acostó en su cama, se quedo mirando su teléfono un momento y empezó a escribir un mensaje "Yo también te quiero ¡Tonta!" presiono aceptar y se lo envío a Konata, aparto su teléfono de la cama y se preparo para dormir, no sin antes soltar una gran sonrisa con un rubor inocente en su cara, susurro "Mi pequeña perdición…" y se quedo dormida.


	2. Esa Noche

Hola de nuevo este es el capitulo 2 de mi primer fanfic Lucky Star Verano infinito, es un poco corto lo se, pero esto pertenecía al primer capitulo, solo que lo dividí en 2 para no ponerle mucha carga al primer capitulo, la historia tendrá 2 perspectivas, la de Konata y la de Kagami, así que no se sorprenda si de repente la historia cambia de escena bruscamente (aunque lo hice muy fácil de entender xD) sin mas que decir, espero seguir contando con el apoyo de los pocos que han leído el primer capitulo, sin mas que decir los dejo con la historia.

PD: Este capitulo en su mayoría es un recuerdo de Konata, sucedió una semana antes, el recuerdo esta hecho con otra letra. (como ya dije muy fácil de entender xD).

* * *

Capitulo 2: Esa noche

Eran las 11 de la noche y Konata estaba petrificada con su teléfono en las manos, en el teléfono había un texto que para ella parecía un sueño o algo irreal, un mensaje que decía "Yo también te quiero ¡Tonta!" el texto era de Kagami, no podía creer lo que Leia, ella nunca espero esa respuesta por parte de Kagami, sus mejillas estaban rojas y tenia una sonrisa tonta en su cara, estaba totalmente hipnotizada con la palabra "te quiero" escrita en el mensaje.

"Kagami…" susurro Konata para ella misma.

Hace ya algunos meses que Konata se sentía algo insegura de si misma, era todo por una razón, y esa razón tenia nombre y apellido, era Kagami, Konata estaba teniendo una sensación diferente a lo que antes había experimentado cuando hablaba o estaba junto a Kagami, se pregunto que era durante un tiempo, pero lo dejo pasar, pero justo antes de las vacaciones de verano, la idea de estar separada de Kagami durante las vacaciones le afecto un poco, así que fue acercándose a ella cada día mas y hablando con ella la mayoría del tiempo, esto desato sentimientos nunca antes experimentados por la niña de pelo azul, estaba muy claro lo que pasaba, ella estaba enamorada de Kagami.

Kagami se tiro en su cama boca abajo y suspiro "te quiero…" Dijo Konata en voz baja.

Konata guardo su teléfono y se levanto de la cama, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dijo "Bien ¡es hora de jugar un rato!" se dio un par de palmadas en los cachetes y encendió su ordenador, en el monitor del ordenador estaba una foto de ella y Kagami abrazadas.

"ese fue un gran día" Dijo Konata en voz baja después de ver la foto.

 _Era un viernes antes de las vacaciones de verano era medio día, Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa y Miyuki se encontraron en la salida de la escuela como de costumbre, cada una se dirigía hacia su casa._

" _¡Kagamiin!" grito Konata al ver a Kagami y Tsukasa dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba ella y Miyuki esperándolas para irse._

" _¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así en publico!" Dijo Kagami con voz amenazante haciendo que Konata se escondiera detrás de Miyuki._

" _Hola Yuki-chan, Kona-chan" Saludo Tsukasa a las dos chicas._

" _Buenas tardes" respondió Miyuki haciendo una reverencia._

 _Konata salio detrás de Miyuki y dijo "Bien ya podemos irnos" justo después de eso empezaron a caminar, tuvieron una conversación sobre la escuela y de lo que harían en las vacaciones de verano hasta que llegaron a la estación del tren._

 _Miyuki se despidió de las 3 chicas muy formalmente, y tomo un tren diferente ya que vivía en dirección opuesta._

 _Konata, Tsukasa y Kagami subieron a su tren y se sentaron, al instante Tsukasa se quedo dormida sobre el hombro de Kagami._

" _Oh! Que rápido" Konata dijo algo incrédula_

" _No me sorprende, ella últimamente se queda dormida en todas partes" Dijo Kagami mientras que acomodaba a su hermana menor en su regazo para que estuviera mas cómoda._

" _Mmm que celos tengo…" Dijo Konata en voz baja_

" _Eh?! ¿Celos de que?" Pregunto Kagami_

" _¡ah-h N-nada, nada!" dijo Konata algo desconcertada porque pensó que Kagami no la había escuchado._

" _Juh… estas algo rara últimamente Konata… ¿acaso hay algún juego que no pudiste comprar?" Dijo Kagami con un tono sarcástico._

" _De hecho compre todos los juegos limitados del mes" Dijo Konata haciendo una pose de victoria_

" _No se si hacerle un cumplido por eso" pensó Kagami casi suspirando "Y bien, ¿Entonces que es lo que te pasa?"Pregunto Kagami._

" _No es nada Kagamiin es solo que me olvide de poner a grabar el episodio del anime de Ha**Hi Su******ya y ahora me lo perdere" Dijo Konata, pero ella obviamente estaba mintiendo, lo que la tenia así eran los recientes sentimientos que sentía al estar cerca de Kagami._

" _Debí imaginarme que era algo así, tu nunca cambiaras" Dijo Kagami suspirando._

" _Oh! por cierto Kagami, quiero que me acompañes hoy al centro comercial" Dijo Konata con su sonrisa de gato_

" _Ehh?! ¿Por qué? ¿Y para que? Me niego" Dijo Kagami casi gritando._

" _Por Favor Kagamiin, hoy saldrá un manga nuevo y quiero comprarlo antes de que se agote" Dijo Konata rogándole a su amiga_

" _¿para que me necesitas? Si solo tienes que comprarlo" Dijo Kagami suspirando_

" _Necesito 2 y solo venderán 1 por persona recuerda que siempre compro uno para prestarlo" Dijo Konata con estrellas en los ojos mirando a Kagami._

" _Tu… vale vale ¿a que hora lo venderán?" Pregunto Kagami de mala gana._

" _A las 7, pero tenemos que estar antes para estar formados, así que nos podemos encontrar a las 6 en la entrada" Dijo Konata con felicidad extrema._

" _¿Porque siempre me terminas arrastrando a estas cosas?"Dijo Kagami ya habiéndose rendido._

" _¡Es porque eres mi mejor amiga Kagamiin!"Dijo Konata mientras se recostaba en el hombro de Kagami._

 _Esto hizo que Kagami se pusiera roja, Konata noto esto, su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte._

 _Kagami solo bajo la mirada y dejo a su amiga recostada en su hombro hasta que llegaron a su estación._

 _Kagami empezó a despertar a Tsukasa ya que estaban por llegar a su estación, esta se despertó y dijo "b-buenos días One-chan"._

" _Nada de buenos días, estamos llegando a la estación, toma tu bolso, tu también Konata ¿hasta cuando piensas estar recostada de mi?" Dijo Kagami con un tono de regaño pero con su cara muy roja._

" _Eres muy cómoda y hueles bien Kagamiin" Susurro Konata. Esto dejo petrificada a Kagami y su rubor se hizo aun más notable._

" _¡A-aun así ya despiértate me tengo que bajar!" Dijo Kagami, aunque ella también quería quedarse así un rato más._

 _Las dos niñas se levantaron de encima de Kagami y las hermanas ya estaban a punto para bajarse, antes de eso Kagami le dijo a Konata "Nos vemos mas tarde" Afirmando que si iría con Konata a la venta del manga. A Konata se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar esto, se puso de pie y dijo " Nos vemos a las 6 Kagamiin, Adiós Tsukasa", las puertas del metro se cerraron y Konata se sentó aun seguía sonriendo, tenia el pulso acelerado, escuchaba a su corazón latir muy rápidamente ya que aun sentía el calor de Kagami en su mejilla._

" _Kagami…" Konata susurro y puso una sonrisa muy grande hasta llegar a su casa._

 _Esa misma tarde en el centro comercial, Konata estaba esperando a Kagami para entrar, a los pocos minutos de llegar apareció Kagami, Ambas llevaban ropa muy casuales, muy normal ya que era solo una salida para comprar un manga. Aun así Konata cuando vio a Kagami lo primero que dijo fue "Te ves Hermosa Kagami-sama" y puso su sonrisa de gato._

 _Kagami se ruborizo y volteo su cara para que Konata no se diera cuenta "Bien vamos a formarnos antes de que llegue mas gente" Dijo Kagami muy nerviosa_

" _Vale, es por aquí" Dijo Konata tomando de la mano a Kagami y poniéndose en marcha._

 _Kagami quedo un rato procesando la información hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba tomada de la mano de Konata._

" _¿¡Q-q-que estas haciendo!? ¿Porque tenemos que estar tomadas de la mano?" Dijo Kagami tartamudeando y con su cara de color rojo._

" _ah… es que hay mucha gente, como soy tan pequeña no me quiero perder o que me arrastre una multitud" Dijo Konata sonriendo_

 _Kagami seguía poniéndose aun más caliente de la vergüenza, pero en cierto modo Konata tenía razón, ya era algo que había experimentado en el comiket hace algunos meses atrás._

" _E-e-esta bien…" Murmuro Kagami aun con un rubor muy brillante._

" _Aww Kagamiin eres tan linda cuando te avergüenzas" Dijo Konata con una sonrisa de gato._

" _¡Como sea! Solo lleguemos a la tienda" murmuro Kagami en voz baja._

 _Paso un rato, ambas en silencio llegaron a la tienda aun sujetas de las manos, cuando vieron la fila aun no estaba tan larga, se formaron, fue un momento algo incomodo, Konata después de pensar mas claramente se dio de cuenta que estuvo sujetada de la mano de Kagami todo ese tiempo, un rubor recorrió su rostro y soltó la mano de Kagami de mala gana._

 _Luego de un rato ambas compraron el manga y se sentaron en una banca que había cerca de ahí, Kagami reviso la hora en su reloj y vio que eran ya casi las 8 pm, de repente un ruido se escucho, era el estomago de Kagami, Konata noto esto, Kagami no pudo evitar ponerse de color rojo y grito "¡No te atrevas a mencionarlo Konata!"._

 _Konata empezó carcajearse, salían lagrimas de sus ojos de la risa "Aww! mi Kagamiin tiene hambre" siguió riendo._

 _Kagami avergonzada no pudo decir nada, solo levanto su puño, Konata sintió esta aura asesina que provenía de Kagami y paro de reír._

" _C-como sea creo que es algo tarde así que comamos algo por aquí" Sugirió Kagami._

" _Ah-h si conozco un buen restaurante de hamburguesas" Dijo Konata señalando con el dedo una dirección._

" _Ok vamos, espero que no sea uno de tus restaurantes cosplay" Dijo Kagami algo preocupada._

" _No lo es Kagami-sama lo prometo" Dijo Konata estando a la defensiva_

" _No tengo ni ánimos de amenazarte por llamarme así, vamos antes de que me arrepienta" Suspiro Kagami._

 _Paso un buen rato y las 2 niñas habían tenido una cena tranquila. Estaban sentada en la mesa esperando la cuenta._

" _Increíble que te comieras 2 hamburguesas Kagami-sama" Dijo Konata sorprendida_

" _Cállate!… no había almorzado bien por mi dieta…" Dijo Kagami bajando el tono de voz ya en la última parte de la oración._

" _A mi me gusta como te ves Kagamiin no te hace falta ninguna dieta" Dijo Konata pareciendo un poco seria, luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo "Eh-h este Digo que no te hace falta dieta porque no estas gorda" Konata se puso roja esta vez y bajo la cara esperando un golpe de Kagami por lo que acababa de decir. Sin embargo no sentía el golpe, pensó que Kagami no la había escuchado, pero cuando volteo hacia arriba se encontró con una Kagami ruborizada y una expresión muy linda en su rostro, parecía sorprendida. Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento y el tiempo parece haberse detenido. La camarera interrumpió el momento poniendo la cuenta en la mesa, ambas chicas se sobresaltaron por esto._

" _Eh-h esto- si la cuenta, yo pago Kagami" Konata dijo bajando la mirada._

" _Uhmm si… esta bien" Kagami Murmuro._

 _Ambas se pararon de la mesa y salieron del restaurante aun con la cara roja, mantuvieron un silencio incomodo cuando caminaban, de repente al llegar a una de las salidas del centro comercial, Kagami vio una cabina de fotos, ella se le quedo viendo por un rato, algo que Konata noto._

" _Kagami-sama si quieres podemos sacarnos una foto…" Dijo Konata con algo de duda_

" _A-ah?! No, no estaba pensando en una foto yo…"Kagami no sabia como continuar la oración, porque en realidad si quería una foto junto a Konata "B-bueno, solo una no hará daño supongo…" Dijo Kagami con la mirada apartada._

 _Konata sonrío, agarro la mano de Kagami y la arrastro hacia la cabina de fotos._

 _Ambas se sentaron dentro aun ruborizadas, de repente la tensión era aun más grande ya que el espacio era reducido, ambas estaban muy juntas, sus miradas se encontraron y esto causo una risa inocente en las dos chicas._

" _Kagamiin quiero una foto abrazada de mi mejor amiga" Dijo Konata sonriendo_

" _Ah?! ¿Abrazada? ¿Porque no puede ser una normal?" Dijo Kagami estando un poco avergonzada por la idea de Konata._

" _Por favor Kagamiin" Dijo Konata casi suplicando._

" _E-esta bien, ¡pero solo una!" Dijo Kagami mientras su rubor se esparcía por su cara._

 _Ambas niñas se abrazaron inocentemente y sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, se quedaron así hasta que la cámara advirtió la cuenta regresiva para la foto, ambas voltearon y sonrieron._

 _Ya en el tren ambas, se acercaban a la estación de Kagami._

" _Bien Konata creo que ya me bajo" Dijo Kagami_

" _ah, si… me divertí mucho contigo hoy Kagami, espero volvamos a hacer esto algún día" Dijo Konata muy feliz._

" _Si… yo también me divertí Konata" Dijo Kagami con una sonrisa poco habitual en ella._

 _Konata de repente sintió algo en su corazón y un impulso que la obligo a abrazar a Kagami._

 _Kagami algo sorprendida, su mente se puso en blanco, mientras que la otra niña la abrazaba, un rubor se apodero de su cara y casi por un impulso también, abrazo a Konata muy fuerte, Konata le susurro en el odio a Kagami, "Gracias Kagamiin" Konata en realidad quería decir "te quiero" pero un miedo se lo impidió. Kagami tras escuchar eso susurro también en el oído de Konata "gracias ¿porque? Pequeña tonta" el tren se detuvo, era la estación de Kagami, ambas se separaron de mala gana, querían mantenerse así por siempre. Kagami se bajo del tren, miro hacia atrás, le guiño un ojo a Konata y salio del tren._

 _Konata ya estando sola en el tren, saco la foto que se había hecho con su amiga y dijo para si misma "una noche con mi mejor amiga…"_

"Me pregunto si ella sentirá lo mismo que yo…" Konata susurraba mientras veía la foto en su ordenador, "Me encantaría tener otra noche así con ella." con esto dicho, sonrío, se golpeo de nuevo los cachetes y grito "Ok ¡es hora de jugar hasta el amanecer!".


	3. La Llegada

Hola de nuevo, aquí esta el capitulo 3 de mi primer fanfic de Lucky star, me divierto mucho creando esta historia, espero les guste, tratare de subi capítulos cada semana, pero si por alguna razón me demoro con los capitulos, es por la universidad xD y sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo n.n/

PD: el próximo capitulo(4) sera largo, así que probablemente tarde uno días en tenerlo listo.

* * *

Capitulo 3: La llegada.

Konata escucho su despertador sonar, el cual detuvo un par de veces antes de despertarse, cuando se levanto casi como un zombie, vio la hora, eran las 9:00 am, "Eh?... ¿Porque puse el despertador para esta hora…?" dijo Konata mientras soltaba un gran bostezo, luego de un rato estirándose, se acordó de algo sumamente importante "¡Es cierto! Kagamiin y Tsukasa vendrán a pasar la noche hoy" Dijo Konata para si misma mientras se formaba una gran sonrisa de gato en su rostro, se quito su piyama, se puso una franela azul sin mangas y unos pantaloncillos cortos, Konata salio de su cuarto y fue al baño en silencio ya que su prima Yutaka estaba aun dormida, se miro en el espejo, vio que su cabello estaba totalmente desordenado, también tenia unas pequeñas bolsas debajo de sus ojos, pero no eran muy notables "debo dejar de trasnocharme tanto" pensó Konata mientras tomaba su cepillo de dientes, empezó a cepillarse los dientes, luego su cabello, esta ultima era una tarea complicada ya que su cabello era demasiado largo, llegaba un poco por debajo de sus rodillas.

"Imposible no puedo peinarlo todo" Dijo Konata un poco frustrada, siguió mirándose al espejo y pensó "¿Porque me quiero ver bien particularmente hoy?" luego recordó el rostro sonriente de su mejor amiga y suspiro "Cierto… Kagamiin…" hubo un rubor en su rostro y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba sonriendo como una tonta ante el espejo.

"One-chan ¿que es tan gracioso?" anuncio una voz detrás de Konata dándole casi un infarto.

Cuando Konata volteo vio a una pequeña niña somnolienta, que apenas podía mantenerse equilibrada "Y-Yutaka ah-eh esto-o, solo recordé una escena de un anime que vi anoche" respondió Konata tartamudeando ya que estaba conciente de lo tonta que se veía pensando en Kagami.

"Mmm ok, y ¿que haces despierta tan temprano? One-chan" Pregunto Yutaka mientras se lavaba la cara con agua fría para poder quitarse el sueño.

"Hoy vendrán Kagami y Tsukasa a pasar la noche así que pensé preparar todo para cuando lleguen" Dijo Konata entusiasmada

"Oh...! que divertido se oye eso One-chan, me gustaría quedarme, pero ya tengo planes esta noche con Minami…" Dijo Yutaka bajando el tono de voz al pronunciar el nombre de su amiga y poniéndose un poco avergonzada.

"Así que tu y Minami pasaran una noche de "Amigas" ¿eh?" Dijo Konata con una mirada Picara para molestar a su pequeña prima.

"Si pasaremos la noche juntas" Dijo Yutaka inocentemente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Konata volteo un momento hacia otro lugar y golpeándose la frente "como pude pensar que ella entendería un chiste así, si es tan moe" Pensó Konata mientras una lagrima de ternura caía por su mejilla. Volteo de nuevo hacia donde estaba Yutaka, aun con su lagrima de en la mejilla y una sonrisa, Konata levanto su pulgar y le dijo "Buena suerte en tu noche".

"Gracias One-chan…" Respondió Yutaka sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

"Bajare a hacer el desayuno, te avisare cuando este listo" Le dijo Konata a su prima mientras que dejaba el baño.

Konata bajo por las escalera de su casa y se dirigió directamente a la cocina, el vuelo de su padre salía en la madrugada así que solo se encontraba ella y su prima en la casa, Konata se puso un delantal blanco, saco los utensilios y empezó a cocinar.

Luego de unos minutos Yutaka entro a la cocina con su ropa casual, Konata ya había terminado unas tortillas de arroz, "One-chan se ven increíbles" Exclamo Yutaka al verlas, "Jum! Jum! Jum! Gracias Gracias" respondió Konata con una pose de superioridad y una sonrisa, ya preparadas ambas chicas para desayunar, Konata fue por algo de beber para las dos, Yutaka dijo "Yo quiero jugo de naranja One-chan", Konata asintió de manera afirmativa y sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja "Gracias" Dijo Yutaka, Konata se dirigió nuevamente al refrigerador, para servirse su habitual vaso de leche que tomaba siempre en la mañana.

"No hay…" Dijo Konata en voz baja.

"¿No hay que One-chan?" Pregunto Yutaka en voz baja a una Konata que aun tenia una mirada perdida en el refrigerador.

"No hay leche…" Dijo Konata en voz baja mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa, una vez allí se sentó y dejo caer su cara contra la mesa.

"E-esto e-eh… ¿Porque no tomas un poco de jugo de naranja One-chan? Pregunto Yutaka un poco desconcertada al ver a Konata desplomarse así.

"No es lo mismo, necesito mi vaso de leche por las mañana o no será un día completo" Respondió Konata, aun con la cara estampada en la mesa.

"Mmm… siempre me he preguntado, ¿Porque te sigue gustando tanto la leche One-chan?" Pregunto Yutaka con interés.

Konata levanto su cara de la mesa y se le pusieron unas estrellas en los ojos cuando empezó a explicar porque seguía bebiendo leche "Veras Yutaka, de pequeña te decían que si tomabas leche crecerías grande y fuerte, aparte la leche tiene muchas vitaminas que ayudan al crecimiento de otras partes del cuerpo" Explico Konata mientras se tocaba sus pechos.

"¡Es grandioso One-chan! ¿Ha funcionado?" Pregunto Yutaka muy entusiasmada.

Konata se deprimió y estampo su cabeza contra la mesa de nuevo "La he tomado por 3 años seguidos y aun no veo ningún cambio" Suspiro Konata teniendo un rostro de haberse dado por vencida

"¡E-estoy segura de que crecerás One-chan!, además eres muy guapa así como eres" Dijo Yutaka tratando de animar a la niña de pelo azul.

"Jeh Jeh algún día…" Dijo Konata aun con su cara estampada en la mesa.

Una vez paso la depresión de Konata, empezaron a desayunar, Konata no le quedo de otra que tomar un vaso de jugo de naranja, cuando terminaron de comer, Yutaka le agradeció a Konata por la comida y partió hacia la casa de Minami.

Después de lavar los platos, Konata entro a la sala de su casa y se relajo en el sofá, mientras estaba ahí acostada, empezó a pensar la manera de divertirse hoy con las gemelas, "después de la película, podríamos jugar cartas o videojuegos supongo…" pensó Konata mientras miraba el techo, por la sala entraba una relajante brisa de verano, Konata no pudo evitar quedarse dormida en el sofá.

Kagami y Tsukasa estaban en la sala de su casa, Kagami estaba leyendo una de sus novelas ligeras y Tsukasa estaba viendo un programa en la TV sobre preguntas.

"One-chan ¿a que hora iremos a casa de Kona-chan?" Pregunto Tsukasa a su hermana mayor.

"No lo se, Konata no me dijo una hora exacta, supongo que estará bien que nos vayamos a las 5" Respondió Kagami con una cara un tanto dudosa.

"¿Pasa algo One-chan?" Dijo Tsukasa notando la extraña cara de su hermana.

"Ah… no es nada, solo me preguntaba que estaba tramando Konata, dijo que tendría una nueva película de terror" Dijo Kagami evitando ruborizarse al recordar lo que había dicho Konata por teléfono el día anterior.

"One-chan ¿que voy a hacer…? No soy buena viendo películas de terror, me da mucho miedo" Exclamo Tsukasa casi a punto de llorar.

Kagami no pudo evitar reírse de la cara de preocupación de su hermana menor por algo tan insignificante "Es solo una película Tsukasa" Dijo Kagami aun riéndose.

"No puedo evitarlo One-chan, siempre pienso que soy la protagonista de la película y me va a pasar algo en cualquier momento" Dijo Tsukasa con un tono de preocupación mirando al suelo.

"Bueno, supongo que puedes hacer otra cosa mientras que Konata y yo vemos la película" Dijo Kagami con una cara pensativa.

"¡Seria lo mejor One-chan!" Exclamo Tsukasa ya mucho mas animada.

Kagami suspiro un poco pero, después se formo una risa muy inocente en su cara, pensando que Tsukasa era muy adorable, Kagami se sentía feliz de ser la hermana mayor de Tsukasa en ese momento.

"Vale cuando lleguemos a la casa de Konata le diré que instale la consola en la sala para que tu juegues mientras Konata y yo vemos la película" Dijo Kagami.

"Gracias One-chan, siempre puedo contar contigo" Dijo Tsukasa muy contenta.

Kagami se sonrojo un poco, no pudo evitar sentirse bien al ayudar a su hermanita "No es nada Tsukasa" Dijo Kagami en voz baja, después de tranquilizarse "De todas formas ya son las 3:30 deberíamos empezar a prepararnos para irnos" dijo Kagami ya levantándose y estirándose un poco.

"Ok One-chan tomare un baño primero, ¿quieres que prepare el tuyo?" Pregunto Tsukasa mientras también se levantaba.

"No, tomare un baño en la casa de Konata, ya me bañe en la mañana" Respondió Kagami.

"Vale iré a bañarme y vestirme" Dijo Tsukasa mientras se dirigía al baño.

Kagami se quedo un rato en la sala, no estaba pensando en nada en realidad, pero de pronto sintió la necesidad de llamar a Konata "Supongo que puedo preguntarle si quiere que lleve algo para esta noche" Pensó Kagami mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo, marco el numero de Konata, pero esta nunca contesto, muy rara vez Konata tenia su celular con ella así que era muy normal que no respondiera "Siempre igual" Suspiro Kagami, marco el numero del teléfono fijo de la casa de Konata, ya que era mas probable que respondiera ese, el teléfono sonó un par de veces hasta que una voz muy cansada respondió.

"Hola…" Contesto Konata Bostezando.

"Déjame Adivinar, estabas durmiendo ¿cierto?" Suspiro Kagami.

"Ah, hola Kagami, si, me recosté en el sofá a pensar unas cosas, pero me quede dormida, sabes en esta época del año, hay una brisa que parece somnífero, te duerme al instante que la sientes" Explico Konata.

Kagami un poco confundida por la explicación de su amiga pensó "No puedo enfadarme con ella, es su manera de ser… igual, tampoco cambiaria a la Konata actual por nada…".

"Supongo que es cierto… pero en fin no te llame para que me dijeras eso, te quería preguntar si quieres que lleve algo para esta noche" Dijo Kagami.

"Nada en realidad, con tu presencia es suficiente Kagami-sama" Dijo Kagami con su voz juguetona.

"¡Konata…!" Gruño Kagami, al otro lado del teléfono Konata podía sentir su aura asesina fluir, era como si de pronto el puño de Kagami saldría por la bocina del teléfono y golpearía a Konata en la cabeza.

"Lo siento Kagami no me mates por favor" Se disculpaba Konata Rápidamente para no morir esa noche.

"En fin supongo que eso es todo, me preparare para ir a tu casa" Suspiro Kagami.

"Eh? Espera ¿que hora es?" pregunto Konata con un tono preocupado.

"Son las 3:50" Respondió Kagami un poco confundida.

"¡AHHH! Me quede dormida mucho tiempo tengo que preparar todo, nos vemos cuando llegues Kagami" Dijo Konata muy preocupada colgando su teléfono rápidamente.

Antes de que Kagami pudiera decir algo, Konata había Colgado, no pudo evitar reírse por lo distraída que era la pequeña otaku a veces, "Es tan ella que no puede tener otra definición" pensó Kagami mientras se sonrojaba un poco al pensar en Konata, volviendo ya a la normalidad Kagami Subió a su habitación a prepararse para partir.

Kagami se puso una franela rosa y una falda que quedaba por encima de las rodillas, no quería estar muy abrigada ya que afuera hacia mucho calor, Tsukasa en cambio se puso una franela blanca con un short amarillo, ambas ya estaban lista para salir, Kagami tomo su bolso y bajo hasta la entrada para ponerse sus zapatillas, cuando llego a la entrada Tsukasa aun no estaba, se sentó y mientras se ponía las zapatillas llamo a su hermana menor "Tsukasa ya estoy lista, apresúrate".

"Voy One-chan" Grito Tsukasa desde el segundo piso.

Cuando Tsukasa bajo, Kagami se le quedo viendo un poco confundida, su hermana llevaba 2 bolsos y uno era muy grande.

"Tsukasa… ¿porque llevas tanto equipaje? Es solo una noche" Dijo Kagami ya a punto de suspirar.

"Aquí esta la ropa que usare y otras cosas como mi cepillo, en esta otra tengo un peluche para dormir sin pesadillas" Dijo Tsukasa Señalando los 2 bolsos.

Kagami casi se golpea la frente ella misma al escuchar esto, pero solo suspiro y dijo "Bien supongo que es buena idea ya que quizás Konata te cuente la películas después que la veamos".

"Lo mismo pensé yo One-chan, supongo que Kona-chan tiene razón, después de todo si tenemos telepatía de hermanas" Dijo Tsukasa emocionada.

Kagami se río de esto y dijo "No es eso Tsukasa, es solo que eres muy predecible al igual que Konata, pero eso es lo que te hace linda supongo"

"No soy predecible One-chan… pero aun así gracias" Susurro Tsukasa inflando un cachete haciéndola ver aun mas moe.

"Bien, ya podemos irnos" Dijo Kagami cuando de repente fue interrumpida por Tsukasa preguntando.

"One-chan dijiste que Kona-chan y yo somos predecibles, pero dijiste que solo yo era linda, ¿Kona-chan no te parece linda?" Pregunto Tsukasa con un poco de interés.

Kagami se puso totalmente roja, el rubor en su cara era color escarlata, no podía creer lo que Tsukasa le había preguntado, no tenia una respuesta clara para eso, con todo los nervios que causo la pregunta de Tsukasa, esta respondió sinceramente con lo primero que le vino a la mente de forma no conciente.

"Ella es hermosa…" Dijo Kagami en voz muy baja, casi como si estuviera hablando con ella misma.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, a Tsukasa se le puso la cara roja cuando escucho esto, no sabia que decir respecto a esto, "Eh-e-esto tu sabes, Kona-chan es hermosa, lo tengo que admitir" Dijo Tsukasa un poco apenada.

Kagami quien no estaba conciente de la respuesta que dio a la pregunta de Tsukasa de pronto entendió lo que había dicho y se avergonzó aun más "Ee-eh-a-h tu sabes e-eso no fue lo que quise decir" Dijo Kagami tartamudeando pero no tenia otra cosa en su mente así que cambio el tema rápidamente "¡Como sea, ya hemos pasado mucho tiempo hablando, vámonos ya!" Exclamo Kagami, casi gritando volteándose rápidamente para que Tsukasa no viera su cara.

"Nos vamos" Gritaron las dos hermanas para hacer saber a sus padres que se iban.

"Cuídense, regresen temprano mañana" Dijo Miki la madre desde la cocina.

"Tengan cuidado y pórtense bien" Dijo Tadao el padre desde la sala.

"¡Si!" exclamaron ambas y se marcharon.

Konata estaba limpiando su cuarto antes de que llegaran las gemelas, tenia un montón de mangas y juegos esparcidos por la habitación, estaba recogiéndolos tan rápido como podía, pero eran demasiados y era cuestión de tiempo para que las gemelas llegaran, "Mejor guardo los mas relevantes y dejo algunos por ahí" dijo Konata para si misma, agarro una pila de mangas eróticos y eroges, los tiro dentro de un cajón bajo llave, "bien ya no tendré problemas con Kagami por estos" pensó Konata un poco aliviada.

Pasaron unos minutos, Konata ya tenía todo listo, tenía la película, los videojuegos y algunas golosinas que había comprado hace un par de días, "Supongo que esto será suficiente para mantenernos despiertas" Pensó Konata sonriendo, mientras admiraba el trabajo que había hecho, en ese mismo momento sonó el timbre.

"¡Voy!" Grito Konata mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia la entrada, ya ella sabía quien estaba ahí.

Konata abrió la puerta, en ese instante se lanzo con los brazos abiertos hacia la persona que tenía al frente, "¡Kagamiin!" grito Konata.

"¡O-oye espe…!" Dijo Kagami sin poder terminar la oración.

Konata y Kagami cayeron al césped, Konata estaba encima de Kagami aun abrazándola y frotando su rostro contra su pecho.

Kagami estaba tirada en el césped aun recuperándose de la caída, cuando se dio de cuenta de que Konata aun la seguía abrazando, al darse cuenta de esto, la cara de Kagami se puso de un color escarlata y grito "¡¿Q-que crees que estas haciendo?!".

"Solo le doy la bienvenida, Kagami-sama" Dijo Konata con su sonrisa de gato y ahora frotando su cachete contra el cachete de Kagami.

Kagami totalmente avergonzada grito "¡Deja de llamarme así y párate!", busco liberarse del abrazo de Konata, se estaba sintiendo caliente mientras que Konata la abrazaba, Kagami quería evitar que la niña de pelo azul se diera cuenta de esto, con todos sus esfuerzos de liberarse del abrazo en vano y a punto de desmayarse por lo bien que se sentía, una voz detuvo el abrazo de Konata.

"Kona-chan yo también quiero una bienvenida" Dijo Tsukasa que aun estaba de pie al lado de la puerta, casi con lagrimas en los ojos al ver que Kona-chan la estaba ignorando.

Konata no se acordaba que Tsukasa venia con Kagami, al ver la linda cara de Tsukasa a punto de llorar por un poco de atención, Konata se levanto de encima de Kagami y corrió a abrazar a Tsukasa gritando "¡Tsukasa eres tan moe!" Konata envolvió a Tsukasa en un abrazo mientras que con una mano acariciaba su pelo, Tsukasa solo se quedo como un gatito recibiendo cariño.

Kagami aun tendida en el césped, no podía voltear a ver el acto de las otras 2 niñas, tenia aun la cara ruborizada, su respiración era agitada y su pulso estaba acelerado, ella aun podía sentir la calidez de Konata abrazándola, simplemente era una sensación indescriptible.

"One-chan ¿te pasa algo?" Dijo Tsukasa mientras que Konata aun la abrazaba.

Kagami se sobresalto un poco y con nerviosismo contesto "¡a-ah no es n-nada!".

Konata se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de Kagami "Tranquila Kagamiin después nos abrazaremos mas tiempo si quieres" Dijo Konata con su sonrisa de gato y voz juguetona.

"Si, después te abrazare pero con una llave de lucha…" Respondió Kagami con un aura asesina rodeándola.

Konata trago un poco de saliva al sentir el peligro tan cerca y decidió no hacer mas chistes así por ahora, Kagami se levanto del césped y recogió su bolso.

"Bien ya dejémonos de juego por ahora, tenemos toda la noche para eso, primero cambiémonos de ropa y organicemos nuestros bolsos Tsukasa" Dijo Kagami ya estando seria.

"Si One-chan" Respondió Tsukasa con una sonrisa inocente por todo lo que había pasado.

"¡Nos divertiremos un montón! Iré a preparar la película primero" Exclamo Konata subiendo las escaleras rápidamente hacia su habitación, dejando a las gemelas en la entrada.

"ella siempre tiene que ser así…" suspiro Kagami.

Tsukasa sonrío y dijo "Si, pero si no fuera así no seria Kona-chan ¿Cierto?".

"Supongo que tienes razón" dijo Kagami con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, "por cierto Tsukasa ¿veras la película con nosotras?" pregunto Kagami.

De repente Tsukasa se puso pálida y casi a punto de llorar dijo "One-chan ¿que voy a hacer?... en verdad no quiero ver una película de terror…"

Kagami no pudo evitar reírse y dijo "tranquila yo lo resuelvo Tsukasa"

"Gracias One-chan" agradeció Tsukasa limpiándose las lagrimas.

Kagami se quito sus zapatillas en la entrada y pensó "Si todo esto paso apenas llegamos, que me deparara el resto de la noche…" suspiro, pero luego soltó una pequeña sonrisa.


	4. Un Secreto

Bueno Bueno weno... se que me tarde mucho, pero la universidad esta hardcore con los parciales xDD  
Aquí esta el capitulo 4 de este fanfic, es un poco mas largo que los anteriores pero nada del otro mundo, como siempre no tengo mucho que decir y espero les guste

El próximo capitulo lo subiré el domingo 29 o lunes 30 ;D

* * *

Capitulo 4: Un secreto.

Kagami y Tsukasa se quitaron las zapatillas, se dirigían a la habitación de Konata, al entrar a la habitación Kagami se impresiono un poco, la habitación estaba muy ordenada, aun quedaban un par de mangas y juegos tirados por ahí, pero estaba muy ordenado para lo que suele ser la habitación de Konata.

"Vaya…" exclamo Kagami desde la puerta de la habitación.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Kagamiin?" Konata se volteo a ver a Kagami que aun seguía dándole un vistazo a la habitación.

"Ah. No es nada solo pensaba que en realidad si puedes limpiar tu habitación, creí que solo era un mito" Dijo Kagami sarcásticamente mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa.

"No es un mito, la suelo limpiar a menudo" Dijo Konata fastidiada inflando sus cachetes.

Kagami se le quedo viendo y no pudo evitar pensar lo linda e infantil que era Konata a veces.

"One-chan…" Le susurro Tsukasa a Kagami.

"Ah-eh ¿que pasa?" Dijo Kagami mientras era sacada de sus pensamientos por Tsukasa.

"Acuérdate de decirle a Kona-chan sobre la película" Dijo Tsukasa en voz baja.

"Ah cierto… tranquila Tsukasa" Dijo Kagami dándole un par de palmadas a Tsukasa en la cabeza.

Konata se había volteado ignorando la conversación de las gemelas, estaba buscando la película, "Se que la puse por aquí" repetía Konata en voz baja mientras seguía buscando.

"Hey Konata ¿pasa algo?" Dijo Kagami

"No es nada Kagami-sama, estoy buscando la película" Dijo Konata sin voltear.

"Ah… precisamente de eso te quería hablar" Dijo Kagami.

"¿Que pasa con ella?" Preguntaba Konata un poco confundida, pero aun con su habitual sonrisa.

"Es que Tsukasa no puede ver películas de terror, tiene muchas pesadillas por la noche, ¿no tendrás otra película que no sea de terror?" Dijo Kagami

"Ah… es eso, pues… si rente varias pero todas son de terror" Dijo Konata un poco triste por esto.

La habitación quedo en silencio, los planes de Konata de ver una película con Kagami y Tsukasa se arruinaron.

"¡N-no se preocupen por mi Kona-chan, One-chan!" Exclamo Tsukasa rompiendo el silencio que había "Yo puedo hacer otra cosa mientras ustedes ven la película, Kona-chan hay un juego de tu consola que me gusta mucho, me preguntaba si podías instalarla en la sala, para así yo poder jugar mientras ustedes ven la película" Dijo Tsukasa con su cara un tanto avergonzada.

"Uhm-eh… si no hay problema" Respondió Konata en voz baja.

"¿Segura Tsukasa? Podemos dejar la película para otro día…" Dijo Kagami

"Esta bien One-chan, no quiero arruinar los planes de Kona-chan" respondió Tsukasa contenta.

"Vale… pero si te aburres de estar sola en la sala, solo sube y dejaremos de ver la película" Dijo Kagami suspirando.

"Si One-chan tranquila" Dijo Tsukasa

Konata al terminar de escuchar la conversación de las gemelas, tomo la consola que tenia en el estante y un par de controles "Ven Tsukasa, te enseñare como poner el juego" Dijo Konata saliendo de la habitación dirigiéndose a la sala.

"Ya voy Kona-chan" Dijo Tsukasa ya casi saliendo de la habitación, justo cuando ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación se le quedo viendo a Kagami y dijo "Diviértanse One-chan" le guiño un ojo y se dirigió a la sala.

Kagami se lo tomo muy normal, hasta que se puso a pensar por un momento y se dio cuenta de que vería una película a solas con Konata, esto hizo que la cara de Kagami se ruborizara un poco, "Eh-espera que estoy pensando solo es una película con Konata" pensó Kagami, se dio unas palmadas en los cachetes para volver a la normalidad, soltó su bolso y lo acomodo en una esquina junto con los bolsos de Tsukasa, Kagami se sentó en el suelo de la habitación y empezó a mirar el techo, una sensación de soledad recorrió su cuerpo, al haber tanto silencio en esa habitación ella se pregunto si Konata se sentía así cuando estaba sola en casa, "Nah… Konata nunca se daría cuenta de esto, ella simplemente se pondría a jugar un videojuego o ver anime" Pensó Kagami soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso Kagamiin?" susurro una voz en el odio de Kagami.

Kagami se sobresalto, atrás de ella estaba Konata con su habitual sonrisa de gato "¡No hagas eso! Casi me muero del susto" Exclamo Kagami un poco ruborizada.

Konata solo se carcajeo de la reacción de Kagami, cuando se termino de reír, recordó donde había puesto la película, Konata se dirigió al escritorio de su PC y abrió un cajón que había debajo, saco un DVD y dijo "Oh! Tesoro encontrado" Levanto el DVD mostrándoselo a la aun ruborizada Kagami.

Kagami se tranquilizo y dijo "¿Esa no es la película de zombies que salio recientemente?"

"Así es, Tuve que hacer fila por dos horas para poder obtenerla de primera" Dijo Konata poniendo una pose de victoria.

"No se si eso merezca una pose de victoria…" Suspiro Kagami "Bien supongo que al menos será buena ya que mereció dos horas de tu tiempo" Dijo Kagami sarcásticamente.

Konata se dirigió a al Televisor y puso la película, Kagami se encontraba sentada en el suelo con la espalda recostada en la cama de Konata.

"¿Te importa si apago la luz? Kagami-sama" Dijo Konata

"Te dije que no me llames así… no, no me importa" Suspiro Kagami

Konata apago la luz y se sentó al lado de Kagami.

Luego de un rato de haber empezado la película, Konata y Kagami se encontraban un tanto decepcionadas, la película era un tanto aburrida, era una típica película de zombies pero con muchos efectos especiales.

Kagami suspiro y dijo en voz baja "Esto solo le daría miedo a Tsukasa".

"Si... no puedo creer que malgastara dos horas de mi vida en esto…" Dijo Konata un poco frustrada.

"Pudiste haber usado esas dos horas para hacer parte de los deberes de verano ¿no?" Dijo Kagami sarcásticamente.

"No no no Kagami-sama, en esas dos horas, hubiera subido 3 niveles en el RPG que instale hace poco" respondió Konata.

"En serio deberías hacer tu tarea, no te la pasare después" Suspiro Kagami.

Konata solo sonrío y se recostó en el hombro de Kagami.

"H-hey ¿q-que estas haciendo?" Exclamo Kagami, su cara estaba totalmente roja por tener a Konata tan cerca, pero como las luces estaban apagadas, su rubor no se notaba.

"Tengo frío Kagamiin, necesito un poco de tu calor" respondió Konata con su voz juguetona.

"Joh… ¿acaso parezco una almohada? Siempre te estas recostando de mi" Suspiro Kagami.

"Es un secreto Kagamiin" Dijo Konata guiñándole un ojo a Kagami.

Kagami quería enojarse, pero disfrutaba de esa calidez que le daba Konata estando recostada en su hombro, Kagami agarro la cintura de Konata y la acerco más hacia ella.

"Eh-¿Qué pasa Kagami me harás una llave de lucha?" Dijo Konata tragando saliva, ya que la acción de Kagami no era lo que esperaba.

"¡No es eso!" Exclamo Kagami, Volteo su rostro hacia donde estaba Konata y envolvió su brazo en Konata "Eh-esto es… ¿tienes frío no? Es solo por hoy así que no pienses nada extraño" Exclamo Kagami muy nerviosa, volteo su rostro ruborizado hacia donde Konata no pudiera verlo, ella esperaba que Konata se riera de ella por esto, pero hubo un silencio en la habitación, Konata solo se dejo llevar por el brazo de Kagami, esto hizo que ella se volteara, vio a Konata recostada de ella con la mirada al suelo, no podía ver la cara de Konata, pero era muy extraño que ella dejara pasar esta oportunidad para burlarse de ella.

"Kagami…" Susurro Konata aun con su rostro oculto.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Kagami un poco nerviosa por la actitud de Konata.

Konata levanto la cabeza y miro fijamente los ojos de Kagami, tenía una mirada seria, su corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte, Konata aun no tenia claro lo que quería decir, pero sin duda quería decir algo "Yo… eh… esto, yo…" trataba Konata de decir algo en voz baja muy nerviosa.

Kagami tenia la mente totalmente en blanco, solo se encontraba ahí mirando los ojos color esmeralda de Konata, su respiración se volvió pesada y los latidos de su corazón empezaron a retumbar en su pecho, su mirada se desvío a los labios de Konata, un pensamiento llego a ella, "Es tan linda…" Kagami tenia un impulso de abrazar a Konata y besarla, pero en vez de eso solo trago un poco de saliva y respondió.

"Q-que pasa Konata es muy extraño que dudes en decir algo…" Dijo Kagami en voz baja.

Konata no podía encontrar las palabras que quería decir, pero de repente su mirada se fijo en los labios de Kagami y se fue acercando poco a poco, Konata no estaba pensando en nada, era casi como si algo la arrastrara hacia Kagami.

"K-Konata e-espera… yo- esto…" Trataba Kagami de decir algo viendo como Konata se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, cuando sus rostros estaban lo suficientemente cerca para sentir la respiración de las dos, Kagami cerro sus ojos y solo espero el beso de Konata.

"Kona-chan, el juego se congelo" Dijo Tsukasa entrando repentinamente al cuarto.

Tsukasa al entrar a la habitación se encontró con Konata y Kagami abrazadas con sus rostros muy cerca, Tsukasa no entendía muy bien la situación, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y su rostro se puso totalmente rojo.

"¡P-p-perdón por interrumpir!" grito Tsukasa saliendo de la habitación rápidamente.

Kagami y Konata de repente se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ellas se habían perdido en sus sentimientos por un momento, Konata se separo rápidamente de Kagami, ambas se encontraban totalmente ruborizadas, Kagami volteo su rostro para que Konata no viera su rubor "Eh… mmm... ¿que fue todo eso?..." Dijo Kagami en voz baja.

Konata no tenia como explicar lo que había hecho, no tenía control de sus acciones en ese momento, "Y-yo solo…" Konata trato de explicarse pero no pudo, incluso hasta pensó en decir la verdad sobre sus sentimientos por Kagami.

Kagami, volteo solo para ver la mirada perdida de Konata tratando de encontrar una respuesta, Kagami se vio totalmente atraída por los brillantes ojos de Konata, así que solo pensó como salir de esa situación.

"No importa… mira la película ya termino y no vimos el final" Dijo Kagami un poco nerviosa, tratando de cambiar el tema y terminar con el ambiente tan incomodo.

"Ah… si, supongo que el final fue tan malo como el resto de la película…" Dijo Konata en voz baja.

Kagami se río y dijo "Mmm… no fue del todo mala supongo", ella se sentía feliz de haber experimentado tantas emociones en un momento.

"si…" respondió Konata con voz baja soltando una pequeña sonrisa, "Por cierto Kagamiin, ¿que le vamos a decir a Tsukasa?" Dijo Konata ya volviendo a su actitud normal.

Kagami se puso totalmente pálida, no recordaba a Tsukasa cuando entro a la habitación y vio ese momento, "¡¿Que haremos?! ¡No se como explicarle esto a Tsukasa, ni yo misma se lo que acaba de pasar!" Dijo Kagami estampando su cara contra el suelo.

"¿Y si solo le decimos la verdad? Kagami-sama" Dijo Konata con su tono juguetón.

"¡No es tiempo para tus bromas Konata! Ayúdame a pensar en algo" Dijo Kagami levantando su puño.

Konata trago saliva, temiendo por su vida dijo "T-tranquila Kagami, desde el ángulo que ella nos vio podemos decir que me tropecé y caí sobre ti".

"Bueno… es Tsukasa supongo que entenderá… y tu" Kagami se acerco a Konata, lo suficientemente cerca para sentir la respiración de ella y dijo "Tu… me explicaras lo que acaba de pasar en realidad" soltó a Konata y se dirigió a la sala donde probablemente estaba Tsukasa asimilando lo que acababa de ver.

Konata se quedo en su habitación, tenia la mirada perdida, sus mente no estaba clara, al no tener alguna idea de cómo explicarle a Kagami porque había intentado besarla, ni ella misma lo tenia claro aun, solo se tiro al piso y se quedo mirando al techo, "Y si le digo sobre mis sentimientos… es muy raro" pensó Konata, se dio vuelta en el piso y ahora estaba viendo hacia la televisión, "Pero… ¿porque no se resistió cuando quise besarla?…" Estos pensamientos invadían a Konata en ese momento.

"Ahhh!... porque esto es tan complicado" Dijo Konata para si misma.

Kagami se dirigió a la sala pensando en la reacción de Tsukasa, su hermanita era aun muy inocente, así que Kagami sabia perfectamente como se sentía Tsukasa, cuando llego a la sala encontró a Tsukasa intentando poner el juego, la pantalla estaba en negro, "Así que por eso fue que subió" Pensó Kagami.

"¿Qué haces Tsukasa?" Dijo Kagami haciéndose notar en la habitación.

"Ah… One-chan, el videojuego se congelo así que intente reiniciarlo, pero no se como" Dijo Tsukasa algo frustrada.

"Solo tienes que presionar este botón" Kagami se acerco a la consola y presiono un botón en la parte trasera.

"Así que solo era eso…" Dijo Tsukasa impresionada.

"Ehmm- Tsukasa lo que viste en la habitación…" Dijo Kagami en voz baja.

"Eh- esto- t-tu sabes ¡One-chan yo prometo mantenerlo en secreto, enhorabuena por encontrar el amor!" Dijo Tsukasa haciendo una reverencia con su rostro avergonzado.

"¡No es eso!... Digo este… Konata se tropezó, intente ayudarla pero, cayó encima de mí, ¡Eso fue lo que viste! No es lo que crees" Explicaba Kagami avergonzada.

"ah-eh solo era eso… pensé que Konata y One-chan estaban-" Dijo Tsukasa siendo interrumpida por Kagami antes de terminar la oración.

"¡No lo digas!" Grito Kagami mientras su cara ardía por recordar la situación.

Tsukasa sonrío y dijo "¿Donde esta Kona-chan?"

"Mmm pensé que bajaría conmigo…" Dijo Kagami, pero ella sabia lo que le pasaba a Konata, Kagami estaba igual de confundida con sus sentimientos.

"One-chan ¿pasa algo?" Pregunto Tsukasa a su hermana que parecía perdida por un momento.

"Ah… no, no es nada, en fin ya son las 7 deberíamos cambiarnos de ropa, puse tu bolso junto al mío en la habitación de Konata" Respondió Kagami.

"Si, primero iré al baño de Kona-chan" Dijo Tsukasa.

"Vale te espero en la habitación" Dijo Kagami ya dirigiéndose a la habitación de Konata, aun estaba algo confundida con todo lo que había pasado, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por ahora, quería disfrutar la noche en casa de Konata.

Kagami entro a la habitación y vio a Konata acostada en el suelo, su expresión decía que estaba confundida, Kagami sintió la necesidad de hablar sobre el tema, pero lo dejo para otra ocasión, en cambio entro a la habitación y se paro al frente de Konata.

"¿Así que esto haz estado haciendo desde que baje por Tsukasa? Supongo que es normal en ti pasar el rato como una vaga" Dijo Kagami sarcásticamente mientras soltaba una sonrisa.

"Kagamiin, estaba pensando algunas cosas… y bien que le dijiste a Tsukasa" Respondió Konata aun acostada a los pies de Kagami.

"Solo le dije que fue un accidente, así no preguntara mas sobre eso…" Respondió Kagami suspirando.

"Mmm ya veo…" Dijo Konata con una cara pensativa.

"Por cierto, ¿que es eso de estar pensando?, tu normalmente no sueles pensar" Dijo Kagami intentando fastidiar a su Konata.

"Solo pienso con cosas que me gustan Kagamiin, por ejemplo pienso que te verías mejor con unas de rayas púrpuras, las rayas amarillas no combinan" Respondió Konata poniendo una mirada picara.

Kagami se quedo pensando un momento tratando de descifrar lo que había dicho Konata, luego se acordó de que ella llevaba una falda corta, desde el ángulo de Konata se podía ver perfectamente la ropa interior de Kagami que efectivamente eran blancas con rayas amarillas.

"¡¿Q-q-que se supone que estas viendo?!" grito Kagami agarrando su falda y echándose hacia atrás donde Konata no pudiera ver su ropa interior.

Konata se carcajeo por un momento viendo a la avergonzada Kagami, luego paro de reír ya que estaba sintiendo el aura asesina de Kagami.

"E-esas también te quedan bien Kagami-sama" Dijo Konata poniéndose de pie y tragando un poco de saliva.

"¡Cállate!... No es como que quisiera consejo de alguien que usa ropa interior con estampados de anime" Dijo Kagami ahora intentando vengarse por lo que había hecho Konata.

"Eh-¿Como sabes eso? Kagami" Pregunto Konata tragando saliva.

Kagami señalo en una dirección, apuntaba a unas bragas que estaban tiradas detrás del estante del televisor.

"Ahhh! Como pude dejar eso ahí" Dijo Konata mientras recogió la prenda y la guardaba en un cajón rápidamente, su cara se puso absolutamente roja.

Kagami se tiro al suelo, no aguantaba la risa, lagrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos "Supongo que con esto estamos a mano" Dijo Kagami aun riendo un poco.

"No no no Kagami-sama, esto es la guerra" Dijo Konata haciendo una pose de batalla.

"Vale vale lo que digas, tan solo no me hagas una broma pesada o lo pagaras caro" Dijo Kagami mientras se dirigía hacia su bolso.

En ese momento entro Tsukasa a la habitación.

"Tsukasa ¿donde estabas?" Pregunto Konata.

"estaba en el baño Kona-chan, ¿como estuvo la película?" Dijo Tsukasa.

"Estuvo increíble" Dijo Konata ruborizándose un poco.

Kagami volteo para ver a Konata cuando dijo que estaba increíble, la película había sido un fiasco, porque habría de mentir Konata, de repente se acordó de lo que había pasado y dijo "Si… fue increíble supongo" volteo su cara hacia el bolso, para ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas.

"Me alegro mucho One-chan, lastima que me den tanto miedo las películas de horror" Dijo Tsukasa suspirando.

"Ya pronto las podrás ver Tsukasa, solo hace falta una prueba del valor Jum Jum Jum" Dijo Konata haciendo una pose.

"¡Nada de eso! No usaras a mi hermana en tus experimentos" Grito Kagami regañando a Konata.

"Si si Kagami-sama" Dijo Konata poniendo su sonrisa de gato.

"Oye ¿te importa si me doy un baño?" Pregunto Kagami mientras sacaba un cambio de ropa de su bolso y un paño.

"Claro que no Kagami, incluso te puedo lavar la espalda" Respondió Konata con su mirada picara.

"¡Eso no ocurrirá!" Exclamo Kagami.

Cuando Kagami saco su cambio de ropa vio el manga que había traído para devolvérselo a Konata.

"Hey, Konata ven…" Dijo Kagami

"Oh ¿entonces si vas a querer que te lave la espalda?" Dijo Konata dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Kagami.

Kagami jalo a Konata al lado de ella y le dio el manga que le había prestado, "Ten, se me había olvidado devolvértelo" susurro Kagami.

"Ah, este manga pensé que se me había perdido, ¿lo leíste completo? Kagami" Dijo Konata muy emocionada dándole un vistazo al manga.

Kagami se puso muy roja y contesto "Si… pero solo porque tu me lo pediste, no es que tenga gusto alguno por el manga en si"

Konata se quedo viendo una página del manga, su expresión paso a ser un poco mas seria y sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco, lo suficiente para que Kagami se diera cuenta.

"Hey te pasa al-" Kagami corto la oración a ver la pagina en la que se quedo Konata, era la escena donde las dos protagonistas se besan por primera vez, Kagami se puso totalmente roja, se paro y dijo, "si me disculpan me iré a bañar" Kagami salio del cuarto rápidamente y se dirigió al baño.

"¿Que le pasa a One-chan?" Pregunto Tsukasa.

"No lo tengo muy claro…" Dijo Konata mientras cerraba el manga y lo ponía en el escritorio.

"Kona-chan ¿te pasa algo? Ambas están actuando un poco extraño" Dijo Tsukasa un poco confundida.

"No… bueno la verdad es que si, oye Tsukasa…" Dijo Konata dudando un poco, no sabía si era correcto hablar esto con Tsukasa.

"¿Si? Kona-chan" Contesto Tsukasa con su habitual sonrisa.

"¿Como sabes cuando estas enamorada de alguien?" Pregunto Konata muy seria sobre el tema.

Un silencio se apodero de la habitación, Tsukasa no había entendido bien la pregunta o al menos pensó que había escuchado mal.

"Eh-E-esto es… Creo que escuche mal Kona-chan, creí haberte escuchado decir como saber si estas enamorada" Dijo Tsukasa un poco nerviosa.

"No Tsukasa, no escuchaste mal, creo que estoy enamorada, pero no se como comprobarlo" Dijo Konata mirando hacia el suelo.

Tsukasa se puso muy nerviosa, nunca vio a Konata hablando sobre esto, ella siempre estaba centrada en sus juegos y anime.

"Mmm- V-veras… y-yo no tengo experiencia en esto, pero creo que la manera de saber si estas enamorada es si tu corazón empieza a latir rápidamente con solo estar cerca del chico que te gusta… o al menos eso creo" Dijo Tsukasa un poco avergonzada.

"Ya veo…" Respondió Konata, poniéndose un poco pensativa.

"¿Estas enamorada de algún chico? Kona-chan" Pregunto Tsukasa muy interesada en esto.

"No en realidad" Contesto Konata.

"Ya veo, ya me parecía muy extraño que te gustara algún chico Kona-chan" Dijo Tsukasa un poco aliviada y sonriendo tontamente.

"Si… la verdad es que no estoy enamorada de un chico, estoy enamorada de una chica" Dijo Konata ruborizándose un poco, pero con una sonrisa de gato.

Un silencio recorrió la habitación, Tsukasa se quedo helada, aun estaba asimilando lo que Konata había dicho, esto no parecía una broma, Konata estaba hablando muy en serio, porque habría ella de bromear con esto.

"K-K-Kona-chan eso es… tu… enamorada, es increíble y de una chica" Dijo Tsukasa aun incrédula de lo que había dicho Konata.

"Yo tampoco sabia que estaba enamorada, pero cada vez que estoy cerca de ella, mi corazón late muy rápido y mis pensamientos se nublan" Dijo Konata mirando hacia el techo.

"¡Whao!, Kona-chan en serio estas enamorada, esa chica debe ser muy bonita para tenerte así" Dijo Tsukasa.

"La verdad es que es una Tsundere, tiene dos coletas que le quedan muy hermosas y siempre me hace sentir querida, aunque ella no lo demuestre" Dijo Konata sonrojándose.

"Mmm… se parece mucho a mi hermana" Dijo Tsukasa pensando en quien podría ser la persona de la que esta enamorada Konata.

"Tsukasa… en realidad… es Kagami quien me gusta" Konata se puso firme y dijo esto sin titubear, necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

Tsukasa perdió el alma al escuchar esto, ni siquiera podía responder, aun estaba tratando de comprender lo que dijo Konata, tener tanta información era mucho para la pobre chica que era tan inocente.

"¡¿T-t-te gusta, mi hermana?!" Tsukasa grito diciendo esto.

Konata salto sobre Tsukasa y le tapo la boca, le susurro a Tsukasa, "Por favor Tsukasa mantén esto en secreto, me gusta mucho Kagami, pero no se como decírselo y tampoco se si mis sentimientos serán correspondidos" Konata quito las manos de la boca de Tsukasa que ya se había tranquilizado un poco.

"Lo siento por gritar Kona-chan, es solo que es impresionante todo esto…" Dijo Tsukasa un poco nerviosa.

Paso un momento en silencio, cuando Tsukasa volvió a hablar.

"Pero… es muy lindo que estés enamorada de mi hermana, harían una muy bonita pareja" Dijo Tsukasa emocionada.

"G-gracias Tsukasa, pero por ahora mantengamos esto en secreto ¿si?" Dijo Konata, rogándole a Tsukasa.

"¡Si! Kona-chan te apoyare completamente en esto" Exclamo Tsukasa abrazando a Konata.

Konata se sentía muy feliz de poder expresarle sus sentimientos a alguien, "Que bueno poder contar contigo Tsukasa" Dijo Konata en voz baja.


	5. En la Oscuridad

He vuelto, me atrase un poco con el capitulo por problemas con el Internet, pero todo resuelto.

No tengo mucho que decir, simplemente darle las gracias a los que están siguiendo la historia, esto yo lo hago como un pasatiempo y si a ustedes les divierte mucho mejor para mi xD

PD: Kagami salvaje ha aparecido ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

Capitulo 5: En la oscuridad

Tras haber salido de la habitación de Konata, Kagami estaba en el baño, ya lista para bañarse, se metió a la bañera y se relajo, en ese momento su cabeza se lleno de dudas, estaba recordando todo lo que había pasado hace unos instantes.

"Konata porque tu…" Suspiro Kagami para si misma.

Kagami estaba muy confundida sobre sus sentimientos, más que confundida, ella no los entendía, "Si Tsukasa no hubiera entrado en la habitación… ¿Konata me hubiera besado?" Pensó Kagami, era muy confuso, otro pensamiento llego a ella "Aun así, porque no la detuve, simplemente cerré mis ojos esperando el beso… yo lo quería, pero ¿porque?" Kagami simplemente se encogió en la bañera, estaba muy confundida sobre sus sentimientos.

Dejo estos pensamientos de lado y solo se relajo mientras tomaba un largo baño, quizás eso la ayudaría a pensar mejor, cuando se decidió a salir de la bañera, Kagami se dio un par de palmadas en los cachetes y dijo para si misma "¡Bien!, Konata me debe una explicación sobre lo que paso" se puso unos pantaloncillos cortos y una camiseta color azul, se hizo sus dos coletas habituales en el cabello y salio del baño.

Cuando Kagami llego a la puerta de la habitación de Konata se detuvo un momento al escuchar que a través de la puerta estaban hablando, pero lo que la hizo detenerse de entrar fue la conversación que tenían Tsukasa y Konata.

Kagami se acerco a la puerta un poco y trato de oír sobre que estaban hablando.

"G-gracias Tsukasa, pero por ahora mantengamos esto en secreto ¿si?" Dijo Konata, rogándole a Tsukasa.

"¡Si! Kona-chan te apoyare completamente en esto" Exclamo Tsukasa abrazando a Konata.

Después de esto no se escuchaba nada mas en la habitación, Kagami estaba muy confundida, Konata tenía un secreto y se lo había compartido a Tsukasa… "En que estas pensando Konata, Tsukasa es pésima para guardar secreto" Pensó Kagami mientras sonreía, Kagami volvió a la normalidad luego de reírse un rato, entro a la habitación y lo que se encontró fue a Tsukasa abrazando a Konata.

"¡¿Q-que se supone que están haciendo?!" Exclamo Kagami un poco ruborizada.

Konata se separo rápidamente de Tsukasa y dijo un poco nerviosa "Ah-eh esto- ¡Ah si! Me tropecé y caí encima de Tsukasa".

"¿Acaso crees que soy Tsukasa para creerme eso?" Dijo Kagami levantando su puño.

Tsukasa no entendió a que se refería su hermana, así que solo se quedo callada con cara de estar perdida.

Konata trago saliva y estaba temiendo por su vida.

Kagami bajo su puño y suspiro "Da igual, en fin… ¿que hicieron mientras me bañaba?".

"Solo estaba hablando con Tsukasa, ¿verdad Tsukasa?" Dijo Konata mirando a Tsukasa.

"Ah- si solo estábamos hablando One-chan" Dijo Tsukasa guiñándole un ojo a Konata, sin darse cuenta que Kagami la estaba mirando.

Konata empezaba a arrepentirse por haberle dicho a Tsukasa sobre sus sentimientos, ahora ella temía que Tsukasa era demasiado inocente como para mantener un secreto.

"Aja… con que solo hablando ¿eh? ¿Y de que hablaban exactamente?" Dijo Kagami sonriendo, ella solo seguía preguntando por diversión, cuando Tsukasa estaba bajo presión actuaba muy linda.

"Ah-eh esto-o es que Kona-chan esta…" Dijo Tsukasa sin poder terminar la oración ya que Konata había saltado encima de ella tapándole la boca.

"¿Konata esta?" Preguntaba Kagami mientras se reía.

Konata trago saliva obviamente si esto seguía así Tsukasa se pondría aun más nerviosa y terminaría revelando todo, Konata pensó en como salir de esta situación.

"Y bien ¿Konata tu estas que?" preguntaba Kagami cada vez con mas curiosidad y ahora se acercaba a Konata lentamente.

Kagami estaba disfrutando este momento, tenía la oportunidad de molestar a Konata y ver su lindo rostro estando nerviosa tratando de encontrar una respuesta, era similar al que había puesto antes cuando termino la película.

"Yo estoy…" Dijo Konata muy nerviosa mientras veía a Kagami acercándose a ella, estuvo a punto de decir la verdad.

"¿Tu estas?..." Susurro Kagami.

Tsukasa estaba petrificada viendo la escena, con la cara totalmente roja, no podía decir nada.

Konata respiro muy fuerte y cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo, las luces se apagaron.

"¡One-chan!" Grito Tsukasa lanzándose encima de Kagami.

Al parecer se había cortado la electricidad en todo el vecindario donde vivía Konata, todo estaba totalmente oscuro.

"¡O-oye Tsukasa me estas aplastando!" Dijo Kagami tratando de quitarse a Tsukasa de encima.

"One-chan ¿que paso porque todo se apago?" Dijo Tsukasa nerviosa, estaba asustada no sabia que estaba pasando.

"Tranquila Tsukasa, solo se corto la electricidad" Suspiro Kagami.

"ah- solo era eso" Dijo Tsukasa un poco mas calmada, separándose de su hermana.

Kagami suspiro por lo infantil que era Tsukasa, luego se levanto y dijo "Oye Konata ¿tienes una linterna?"

Konata aun estaba muy avergonzada, estaba sentada en el suelo con la mirada caída en la oscuridad, ella casi confiesa sus sentimientos, por lo nerviosa que se sentía al tener a Kagami tan cerca de nuevo.

"Oye Konata te estoy hablando… ¿Estas bien?" Dijo Kagami poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Konata.

Esto hizo que Konata se sobresaltara, pero que a la vez reaccionara, ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, el contacto con Kagami la ayudo a volver en si misma.

"Eh-ah ¿que pasa Kagami?" Dijo Konata sonriendo tontamente.

"¿En que mundo estas? Te pregunte que si tienes una linterna" Suspiro Kagami.

"Si… esta en la cocina" Dijo Konata pensativa.

"Bien hay que bajar a buscarla" Exclamo Kagami.

"Yo voy con ustedes One-chan, me da miedo quedarme sola" Dijo Tsukasa nerviosa.

"Bien, vamos Konata ya párate" Dijo Kagami mientras tomaba la mano de Konata para levantarla del suelo.

"Uh-si" Dijo Konata mientras se levantaba y se ruborizaba intensamente, no tenia que esconder su vergüenza ya que en la oscuridad el rubor en su rostro no se notaba.

Las tres chicas salieron de la habitación, Tsukasa aferrada al brazo derecho de Kagami y Konata agarraba su mano izquierda mientras las guiaba a la cocina a través de la oscuridad.

"Tsukasa sepárate un poco, es difícil caminar así" Suspiro Kagami.

Tsukasa ignoro la petición de su hermana, aforrándose más a ella, cuando las 3 llegaron a la cocina, Konata soltó la mano de Kagami y dijo "La linterna esta en algún estante por aquí… creo"

"¡¿Como que crees?!" Dijo Kagami levantando su puño.

Konata se intimido un poco, pero se puso a buscar la linterna, Kagami se puso a buscar también aunque era complicado porque Tsukasa aun seguía aferrada a su brazo.

Luego de un par de minutos buscando la linterna, Konata reviso en un pequeño cajón al lado del refrigerador, encontró la linterna y un par de baterías.

"Aquí esta Kagami-sama" Exclamo Konata.

"Oye Tsukasa ya te puedes separar de mi, ya encontramos la linterna" Suspiro Kagami.

"Ah-si…" Dijo Tsukasa viendo la luz de la linterna.

Konata se río de Tsukasa, por lo moe que era y Kagami no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa también.

"¿Que es tan gracioso?" Pregunto Tsukasa confundida.

"Ah-no es nada Tsukasa" Dijo Kagami tapando su sonrisa.

Las 3 chicas se dirigieron ahora a la sala, Konata abrió la ventana, por ella entraba un poco de luz lunar, esa noche había luna llena, por lo que la linterna era casi innecesaria en la sala.

"Vaya… aquí esta muy claro" Dijo Kagami observando la claridad que había en la sala.

"¡Oh es luna de hombres lobos!" Exclamo Konata con un par de estrellas en sus ojos.

Kagami quería decir algo sarcástico, pero solo ignoro ese comentario de Konata.

Las 3 chicas se sentaron en el suelo de la sala, Konata apago la linterna ya que no hacia falta.

"Al menos no esta haciendo calor…" Dijo Kagami en voz baja.

"Si, es una noche muy fresca para ser verano" Dijo Tsukasa.

"Es que en las noche de luna llena no puede hacer calor Kagami-sama, es cuando los monstruos salen a cazar a sus victimas, ellos necesitan un ambiente frío" Dijo Konata entusiasmada.

"¿Los monstruos que…?" Dijo Tsukasa poniéndose pálida.

"Konata deja de asustar a Tsukasa" Dijo Kagami haciéndole una señal de muerte a Konata.

"Eh-pero sabes Tsukasa los monstruos no entran a las casas… bueno solo algunos" Dijo Konata tragando un poco de saliva.

"¡Konata…!" Dijo Kagami con un tono amenazante.

Tsukasa se había puesto aun más pálida, hasta que su hermana la sacudió un poco.

"Tsukasa no le hagas caso a Konata, no hay ningún monstruo… ¿como es que le puedes creer todo?" Suspiro Kagami.

"Pero… es que Konata sabe mucho respecto al tema" Dijo Tsukasa un poco nerviosa.

"No no no, eso es solo exceso de anime y video juegos" Dijo Kagami golpeándose la frente.

La sala se quedo en silencio, cada cierto tiempo había una pequeña conversación sin interés alguno, Kagami vio la hora en su reloj digital y vio que ya eran las 10:30.

"Joh… cuando regresara la electricidad" Dijo Konata un poco frustrada inflando sus mejillas.

"Mmm ya debería estar por regresar, siempre que hay estos casos no tardan mas de una hora en volver a ponerla" Dijo Kagami mirando hacia el techo.

"Iré por un poco de agua" Dijo Konata mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Cuando pasaba por la sala de camino a la cocina se tropezó con algo, era algo muy suave y grande.

"Oye Kagami-sama hay algo tirado aquí…" Dijo Konata un poco dudosa por saber que era.

"Enciende la linterna" respondió Kagami.

Lo que vieron Konata y Kagami era algo muy típico, Tsukasa se había quedado dormida en el suelo, se veía muy feliz a pesar de estar en el suelo.

"Debí imaginarlo, ya tenia bastante tiempo sin hablar" Suspiro Kagami.

"+10 Puntos Moe" Dijo Konata levantando su pulgar.

"También debí imaginar que dirías algo así…" Dijo Kagami golpeando su frente

"Que bien me conoces Kagamiin" Dijo Konata con su voz juguetona.

"Como sea… tráeme un poco de agua por favor, yo acomodare a Tsukasa en el sofá, cuando vuelva la electricidad la despertare" Dijo Kagami levantándose.

"Si Kagami-sama" Dijo Konata saliendo de la sala.

Kagami se puso de pie, se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermana menor y la cargo con cuidado, suavemente la acomodo en el sofá, Tsukasa aun estando dormida dijo "Gracias One-chan…"

"Por eso no se te puede contar secretos, hablas dormida…" Dijo Kagami para si misma mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa.

De repente Kagami recordó la conversación de Konata y Tsukasa justo antes de que ella entrara a la habitación, Kagami tenia un poco de curiosidad por saber el secreto de Konata, Kagami se acerco un poco al oído de Tsukasa y susurro "Cual es el secreto de Konata…".

Tsukasa hizo un movimiento en el sofa aun estando dormida y empezó a hablar.

"Konata… esta enamorada…" Dijo Tsukasa sonriendo tontamente mientras dormía.

Kagami se quedo un poco en shock, no esperaba que fuera algo así, sin embargo sintió una punzada en su corazón, tenia la necesidad de saber de quien estaba enamorada Konata.

"De… ¿de quien esta enamorada?" Susurro Kagami en el oído de Tsukasa de nuevo.

Tsukasa hizo otro movimiento, esto preocupo un poco a Kagami creía que su hermana se despertaría, pero Tsukasa solo se acomodo un poco mas y dijo en voz baja "One-chan…"

Kagami ahora estaba sonriendo tontamente, se encontraba totalmente fuera de si, sus pensamientos estaban en blanco, ella también tenia sentimientos por Konata solo que le preocupaba expresarlos ya que no sabia como lo tomaría Konata, ellas son 2 niñas, últimamente no era raro ver una pareja del mismo sexo por ahí, pero simplemente era extraño, esto preocupaba a Kagami, pero esos pensamientos se fueron cuando de repente recordó cuando Konata intento besarla.

"Así que fue por eso…" Dijo Kagami para si misma en voz baja mientras se ruborizaba y sonreía tontamente.

"Aun así no puedo dejar que Konata se entere que se cual es su secreto, no confiaría mas en Tsukasa…" Pensó Kagami.

En ese momento entro Konata a la sala con 2 vasos de agua.

"Regrese Kagami-sama" Exclamo Kagami levantando los vasos.

"Ah-si gracias" Dijo Kagami un poco nerviosa ya que Konata la había tomado por sorpresa mientras pensaba.

"¿Pasa algo Kagamiin?" Pregunto Konata poniendo su habitual sonrisa de gato.

Kagami sonrío tontamente y dijo "No es nada".

Konata y Kagami se sentaron en el suelo de la sala nuevamente, tomaron un poco de agua, se quedaron en silencio por un rato.

"Supongo que esto arruino la noche ¿no?" Dijo Konata en voz baja mientras miraba al techo.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Kagami, Konata bajo su mirada solo para ver que Kagami se estaba acercando a ella lentamente, Konata se sobresalto un poco.

"H-hey Kagami-sama q-que pasa… ¿acaso hice algo malo?" Dijo Konata temiendo por su vida.

"No lo se… tu deberías saberlo" Susurro Kagami mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a Konata.

"Eh-esto… yo…" Konata no sabia que decir empezó a ponerse nerviosa de nuevo, sus palabras se enredaban.

Kagami ya enfrente de Konata, estaba tan cerca de su rostro que podía sentir la respiración agitada de la pequeña niña de pelo azul.

Kagami puso sus labios a la oreja de Konata y susurro "Bien… ¿porque me intentaste besar?" termino la oración con un soplido en la oreja de Konata.

Konata se estremeció, sus latidos empezaron a descontrolarse, no sabia que decir, su mente estaba en blanco, ella simplemente se tiro al suelo tratando de escapar de Kagami que ahora estaba encima de ella.

"Y-yo no se como explicarlo…" Dijo Konata totalmente nerviosa y ruborizada.

Kagami se encontraba ahora encima de Konata, ella solo quería ver lo linda que era Konata y sabiendo que tenía esos sentimientos por ella, no tenia nada que perder con molestarla así.

"Oh… entonces cambiare de pregunta… ¿Konata esta?" Susurro Kagami ponía su frente sobre la de Konata viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Ambas chicas se encontraban en el suelo, Kagami estaba encima de Konata con sus rostros muy cerca, ambas estaban totalmente ruborizadas, Kagami fue acercando un poco sus labios a los de Konata, pero Konata se tapo la cara con las manos, Kagami se acerco de nuevo a la oreja de Konata y susurro "¿no lo quieres?"

"Si lo quiero…" Dijo Konata en voz muy baja, con su rostro aun tapado.

"¿Eh?, No puedo oírte bien" Dijo Kagami fastidiando a Konata.

Konata quito las manos de su rostro solo para encontrase con el ruborizado rostro de Kagami.

"Y-yo… yo ¡Si lo quiero!" grito Konata.

En ese momento regreso la electricidad, todas las luces se encendieron.

"Joh… justo en la mejor parte" Dijo Kagami sonriendo y presionando su frente contra la de Konata.

Konata dejo salir un leve suspiro, pensando que había sido salvada por la campana o algo así, pero esa sensación de vino abajo justo cuando sintió algo muy calido en su mejilla, Kagami estaba besando la mejilla de Konata, esto hizo que ella se pusiera en un rojo total, todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron, lo único que sentía en ese momento eran los labios de Kagami en su mejilla.

Kagami termino de besar la mejilla de Konata y se separo un poco de ella y dijo "Supongo que esto bastara por hoy"

Konata no respondió, solo se tapo su rostro ruborizado de nuevo con sus manos.

Kagami que también estaba un poco nerviosa y ruborizada, se levanto de encima de Konata, cuando vio que ya eran las 11:00 Dijo "Hey… mejor vayamos a dormir ¿si? Estoy agotada, mañana podemos jugar o algo"

Konata sin destaparse el rostro y aun estando tirada en el suelo solo dijo "Si…"

Kagami se volteo hacia el sofá, se quedo petrificada cuando vio que Tsukasa estaba despierta viendo hacia donde konata y ella estaban, tenía la cara totalmente roja.

"T-Tsukasa… ¿d-desde cuando estas despierta…?" Pregunto Kagami nerviosa.

"Y-yo-Eh bueno… desde que te pusiste encima de Konata One-chan…" Dijo Tsukasa tapando su rostro con un cojín que estaba por ahí.

Kagami estaba ahora petrificada con su rostro totalmente rojo, "Es mi fin, ahora como le explico esto a Tsukasa" Pensó Kagami mientras se ponía aun mas pálida.

Konata aun estando en el piso se destapo su rostro aun ruborizado y dijo en voz baja "Amo la oscuridad…".

Kagami se dio vuelta hacia Konata y grito "¡D-deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y ayúdame a explicarle esto a Tsukasa!".


	6. Buenas Noches

He aquí el capitulo 6, es corto, ya se que me tarde un poco en subirlo, pero tengo pensado en subir un capitulo cada lunes, ya que estoy un poco ocupado últimamente, igual veré si tengo tiempo libre y subo capitulo sorpresa entre semana, pero de resto capitulo nuevo fijo los lunes xD.

Un saludo a **nadaoriginal** que ha seguido la historia desde que comenzo y me apoya con sus reviews. (y)

* * *

Capitulo 6: Buenas noches.

Konata se encontraba tirada en el suelo, respirando agitadamente, todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, pero se sentía bien, Konata seguía pensando en lo que había pasado hace un momento o si todo fue un sueño, pero no podía ser un sueño, si no, ya se hubiera despertado de tanto placer, de repente Konata escucho una voz gritándole.

"¡Hey Konata reacciona!" Exclamo Kagami.

Konata volvió un poco en si, aun se sentía algo incrédula de lo que había pasado.

"Ah… ¿que pasa Kagami?" Dijo Konata aun tirada en el suelo.

"¡¿Acaso estabas en otro mundo?!" Dijo Kagami algo nerviosa.

"Mas que otro mundo… parece un sueño" Respondió Konata soltando una pequeña sonrisa a Kagami.

Kagami se puso totalmente roja, ahora que pensaba bien la situación, se sentía avergonzada, no debía haber llegado tan lejos, pero ella se sentía tan bien molestando a Konata y viendo su cara ruborizada, aunque hubiera querido parar en ese momento no hubiera podido "si no hubiera regresado la electricidad, ¿Qué tan lejos hubiera llegado?..." Pensó Kagami.

"Y-yo-eh-h… ¡Como sea, olvídate de eso! Ahora solo ayúdame a encontrar una excusa para Tsukasa" Grito Kagami bajando su rostro hacia el suelo ocultando su vergüenza.

"¿Excusa?" Dijo Konata mientras se levantaba del suelo.

"Ella vio todo…" Murmuro Kagami.

"Ah ¡Ya veo!" Dijo Konata dirigiendo la mirada a la avergonzada Tsukasa que seguía en silencio en el sofá.

"Eh-yo Kona-chan…" Tsukasa trataba de decir algo pero los nervios le ganaban.

Konata se acerco hacia donde estaba Tsukasa y le empezó a decir algo en el oído, Tsukasa solo escucho atentamente cuando de repente se sobresalto un poco.

"¡¿Que?! ¿Es en serio Kona-chan?" Exclamo Tsukasa algo nerviosa.

"¡Claro que si!" Exclamo Konata con el pulgar arriba y una sonrisa de gato.

Kagami se encontraba al otro lado de la sala viendo como Tsukasa y Konata conversaban, estaba muy preocupada, se preguntaba que le estaba diciendo Konata a su hermana y si era buena idea dejar que Konata inventara una excusa, Kagami se encontraba en un debate mental, "Tsukasa ya sabe que a Konata le gusto… pero si se entera que a mi me gusta Konata, ella revelara el secreto a toda mi familia en un par de días" Pensó Kagami poniéndose pálida.

"Oigan ustedes dos, ¿de que están hablando?" Dijo Kagami nerviosa.

"One-chan… no sabia que la luna llena cambia tu personalidad" Dijo Tsukasa sorprendida.

Kagami golpeo su frente fuertemente y se arrepintió por pedirle a Konata que inventara una excusa.

"Konata…" Dijo Kagami levantando su puño, de ella desprendía un aura oscura.

"T-tranquilízate Kagami-sama solo fue una broma, una broma" Dijo Konata nerviosa temiendo por su vida.

"¡¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?!" Grito Kagami.

Konata sonrío y dijo "Le dije que cuando había luna llena Kagami se convertía en una feroz amante".

"Increíble One-chan no sabia que podias hacer eso" Dijo Tsukasa sorprendida.

Kagami golpeo su frente otra vez pero con mas fuerza, no sabia quien era peor, si Konata por inventar todas esas cosas o Tsukasa por creérselas.

"Tsukasa, ¿como puedes creer eso?" Suspiro Kagami.

"Supongo que tienes razón es un poco irreal" Dijo Tsukasa con una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

"Y tu Konata… ¡Deja de engañar a Tsukasa!" Regaño Kagami a Konata levantando su puño para hacerle saber que iba en serio.

Konata trago saliva, solo dijo "S-si" Mientras hacia una reverencia.

"Como sea… solo estaba jugándole una broma a Konata, eso fue lo que viste Tsukasa" Dijo Kagami tratando de o avergonzarse.

"Ah-h una broma…" Dijo Tsukasa algo confundida.

Kagami vio la cara confundida de su hermana y pensó "Probablemente Tsukasa piense que es muy raro para ser una broma, pero ella es tan inocente que no preguntara más sobre el tema y se lo creerá"

"Una broma muy erótica" Dijo Konata con un tono juguetón y guiñándole el ojo a Tsukasa.

"¡Konata…!" Dijo Kagami haciéndole una señal de muerte a Konata.

"V-vale lo entiendo" Dijo Konata nerviosa.

Tsukasa solo sonrío tontamente al no saber que estaba pasando.

"Como sea- ya que volvió la electricidad deberíamos preparar todo para irnos a dormir ya es tarde" Dijo Kagami viendo la hora en su reloj.

"¿Eh?... aun es temprano" Dijo Konata inflando sus cachetes.

"Vale-vale pero al menos preparemos los futones en tu habitación, así Tsukasa no se volverá a quedar dormida en el suelo" Dijo Kagami sarcásticamente.

"¡One-chan!" Dijo Tsukasa avergonzada.

"Lo siento, lo siento es que es muy gracioso Tsukasa" Dijo Kagami palmeando la cabeza de Tsukasa.

Después de esto las 3 chicas se dirigieron a la habitación de Konata, ya estando en la habitación Konata se dirigió al armario y saco un par de futones para las gemelas.

"Aquí están los futones" Dijo Konata cargando los 2 futones, tapaban por completo a la pequeña Konata.

"ah-bien déjame ayudarte" Dijo Kagami soltando una pequeña sonrisa porque parecía que estaba hablando con un par de futones y no con Konata.

Kagami agarro uno de los futones y dijo "Vamos Tsukasa pon el tuyo también"

Ambas chicas arreglaron sus camas, Tsukasa se encontraba un poco decaída, se notaba que tenía sueño, ella no es de las que se acuesta tarde.

"Tsukasa si tienes sueño puedes ir a dormirte" Dijo Kagami palmeando la cabeza de Tsukasa.

"Si One-chan…" Respondió Tsukasa soltando un gran bostezo.

Tsukasa se dirigió hacia su bolso, saco un pijama y fue al baño a cambiarse.

"Mmm oye Kagami me acabo de dar de cuenta que Tsukasa tiene 2 bolsos, ¿que tiene en el otro?" Dijo Konata confundida.

"Ah- eso…" Dijo Kagami dirigiéndose al bolso de Tsukasa.

Kagami abrió el segundo bolso de Tsukasa y saco un gran peluche con forma de conejo.

"Dijo que necesitaba esto para que no le dieran pesadillas" Suspiro Kagami.

"Este nivel de moe es peligroso" Dijo Konata sonriendo.

"Ella parece una niña pequeña aun… pero es muy linda cuando se comporta así" Dijo Kagami.

"para ser gemelas ustedes son muy diferentes, ella se podría decir que es todo lo contrario a ti" Dijo Konata pensativa.

"Si supongo que tienes razón…" Dijo Kagami

"Pero tu también eres muy linda Kagamiin" Dijo Konata poniendo su sonrisa de gato.

Kagami se puso totalmente roja, volteo su rostro y solo dijo "Callate…"

Konata soltó una pequeña risa por ver la vergüenza de Kagami.

"Aww amo a mi Kagamiin dere dere" Dijo Konata mientras abrazaba a Kagami para molestarla

"Quítate de encima y no me llames así" Dijo Kagami totalmente avergonzada.

"Pero quiero quedarme así contigo toda la noche Kagami" Murmuraba Konata frotando su mejilla contra la de Kagami.

"¡Eso no va a pasar! ya quítate antes de que Tsukasa vuelva y vea otra situación incomoda" Dijo Kagami con la cara roja, obviamente ella quería aceptar la propuesta de Konata.

"A mi no me molestaría…" Susurraba Konata en el odio de Kagami.

A Kagami se le acelero el corazón, ella quería lanzarse sobre Konata y hacerle todo tipo de cosas, pero eso no seria correcto en este momento, Kagami solo se tranquilizo y respiro muy profundo.

"Ya en serio despégate, Tsukasa ya puede estar por volver" Dijo Kagami volteando su rostro ruborizado a donde Konata no lo viera.

"Ok Kagami-sama" Dijo Konata mientras se despegaba de Kagami.

Kagami respiro profundamente, soltó un gran suspiro y se tranquilizo, fijo la mirada nuevamente en Konata.

"Y bien… ¿que quieres hacer? Aun no tengo sueño, Tsukasa seguramente se acueste a dormir, si quieres podemos jugar algo" Dijo Kagami.

"Yay, tengo un juego de lucha nuevo, seguro te gustara" Dijo Konata con estrellas en sus ojos.

"Vaya que te emocionas con todo" Dijo Kagami soltando una inocente sonrisa.

"No ¡Jugar contigo es especial Kagamiin!" Dijo Konata subiendo su pulgar.

"Tonta… en fin primero, deja que me cambie mi ropa" Dijo Kagami un poco nerviosa.

"¿No esperaras que Tsukasa salga del baño?" Dijo Konata.

"Me cambiare aquí mismo, pero voltéate y no mires" Dijo Kagami amenazando a Konata.

"P-pero ambas somos niñas Kagami" Dijo Konata tragando saliva.

"No me importa, tu eres un poco extraña no mantendrás la boca cerrada si me ves cambiándome" Dijo Kagami Levantando su puño.

"Ok Ok igual ya se que son de rayas amarillas" Dijo Konata sarcásticamente.

"¿Ves porque no confío en ti?" Suspiro Kagami mientras sacaba un pijama rosado de su bolso.

"Lo siento, lo siento Kagami-sama" Dijo Konata sonriendo tontamente.

"Ya da igual…" Suspiro Kagami y empezó a desvestirse.

Konata se puso totalmente roja, ya había visto a Kagami antes en ropa interior, incluso hasta desnuda cuando fueron a la playa, pero esta vez era diferente, sentía que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas mientras que Kagami se quitaba cada prenda.

"K-Kagami, ¿no esperaras a que me voltee?" Dijo Konata nerviosa.

"No, como ya dije, me da igual, di lo que quieras" Dijo Kagami tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

Kagami empezó a quitarse la camiseta que tenia, Konata quería voltearse pero algo se lo impedía, simplemente se quedo ahí viendo a Kagami desvistiéndose, Kagami se quito la camiseta, quedo con un sostén de encaje blanco, ya en este punto Kagami empezó a ruborizarse, podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Konata, "Al menos disimula un poco…" Pensó Kagami, siguió con sus pantaloncillos, dudo un poco cuando lo desabrocho, pero se los quito rápidamente y quedo en su ropa interior con rayas amarillas.

"Oye podrías al menos no quedarte tan seria mientras me ves cambiándome… es incomodo" Susurro Kagami muy ruborizada mientras se tapaba un poco con sus brazos el pecho.

"Ah-eh lo siento ya me volteo Kagami" Dijo Konata nerviosa volteándose rápidamente hacia la pared.

"Joh… ya no es que sea muy importante, igual ya viste lo importante…" Suspiro Kagami.

Konata se puso realmente roja y solo dijo en voz baja "Si, lo siento…"

"Olvídalo tonta, ya puedes voltear" Dijo Kagami

Konata volteo y vio a Kagami con su pijama rosa ya puesto, ambas tenían el rostro muy ruborizado, hubo un silencio incomodo en la habitación.

"Considéralo un pago por lo de antes…" Dijo Kagami en voz muy baja.

Konata se quedo petrificada sabia a lo que se refería Kagami, con solo recordarlo su respiración se agitaba, en ese mismo momento entro Tsukasa somnolienta a la habitación con un pijama color amarillo puesto.

"¿Que te pasa? Kona-chan" Dijo Tsukasa mientras bostezaba.

"eh, mmm no es nada" Dijo Konata mientras agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Kagami soltó una pequeña risa y dijo "Bien Tsukasa ya saque tu peluche y lo puse en tu futon"

"Gracias One-chan" Dijo Tsukasa mientras se dirigía hacia su futon, se metió entre la sabana, abrazo su peluche y dijo "Buenas noches".

"Hasta para dormir es muy moe" Dijo Konata.

"Cállate… buenas noches Tsukasa" respondió Kagami.

Tsukasa se quedo dormida casi al instante en que se acostó, parecía un oso hibernando, nada la podría despertar, Konata saco un par de controles de su estante y los conecto a la consola.

"¡Bien Kagamiin juguemos toda la noche!" Dijo Konata en voz baja.

"Eh-no te emociones solo será un rato, no hay que dormirse tan tarde" Dijo Kagami.

Ambas se pusieron frente a la TV y empezaron a jugar un videojuego de luchas durante una hora.

"Yay, otra victoria" Dijo Konata con una pose de victoria.

Kagami estaba totalmente decepcionada, parecía imposible ganarle a Konata en cualquier videojuego.

"20 partidas, 20 victorias que te quedas… ¿como es que puedes ser tan buena en esto?" suspiro Kagami.

"Es entrenamiento intensivo" Dijo Konata soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ojala aplicaras ese entrenamiento para los estudios" Dijo Kagami sarcásticamente.

"Lo intente y fracase" Dijo Konata decepcionada.

Kagami rio un poco y miro la hora en su reloj.

"Oye ya es un poco tarde deberiamos irnos a dormir…" Dijo Kagami bostezando.

"Eh-vamos Kagami-sama una mas, se que ganaras en esta" Dijo Konata inflando uno de sus cachetes.

"Venga, vamos a dormir, mañana tendremos un poco de tiempo para jugar junto con Tsukasa" Dijo Kagami guiñándole un ojo a Konata.

"Ok…" suspiro Konata dándose por vencida.

Ambas chicas se prepararon para ir a dormir, Kagami se metió en su futon y Konata se dirigió hacia su cama, el futon de Kagami se encontraba al lado de la cama de Konata.

"Bien, buenas noches Konata" Dijo Kagami desde su futon.

"Buenas noches Kagamiin" Respondió Konata.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos y Konata no conseguía dormir, ella estaba acostumbrada a acostarse un poco mas tarde, tal vez era por eso.

"¿no puedes dormir?" Dijo Kagami desde su futon.

Konata se sobresalto un poco, no esperaba que Kagami siguiera despierta.

"Ah… Kagami no sabia que seguías despierta" Dijo Konata en voz baja.

"Si… tenia sueño, pero ahora no consigo cerrar los ojos" Dijo Kagami.

"Mmm ya veo…" Dijo Konata.

Ambas pasaron un rato en silencio, seguían despierta pero no tenían nada de que hablar en ese momento, hasta que Kagami rompió el silencio.

"Oye Konata… ¿no tienes algo que decirme?" Pregunto Kagami un poco dudosa.

Konata se quedo callada, entendía claramente la pregunta de Kagami, pero se sentía nerviosa al respecto, tenía mucho que decir, pero era muy difícil para ella en ese momento.

"Supongo que no puedes decirlo ahora…" Murmuro Kagami.

Konata se levanto de su cama y se paro frente al futon de Kagami.

"Ey ¿que pasa?" Pregunto Kagami.

Konata se acostó al lado de Kagami, haciendo que su rostro se pusiera totalmente rojo.

"O-oye que estas haciendo vete para tu cama" Dijo Kagami en voz baja nerviosa.

"¿No puedo?..." Susurro Konata mientras veía el rostro de Kagami.

Kagami se quedo paralizada cuando vio la expresión de Konata, era un expresión que jamás había visto en ella, tenia una mirada suplicante y sus ojos estaban cristalizados, ella se veía totalmente hermosa, a Kagami se le acelero el corazón.

"¡V-vale esta bien!, tan solo no hagas nada extraño" Dijo Kagami acostándose en el futon junto con Konata.

El futon era pequeño, no era suficiente para dos personas, pero ambas chicas eran pequeñas, estaban apretadas pero no lo suficiente para estar incomodas.

Ambas chicas se encontraban cara a cara, estaban ruborizadas, pero gracias a la oscuridad esto no se notaba mucho, de repente Kagami sintió a Konata pasando su brazo por su cintura, Kagami se sobresalto y dijo "Ey te dije que no hicieras nada raro"

Konata se quedo en silencio pero no quito su mano de la cintura de Kagami en lugar de quitarla, se acerco más a Kagami y enterró su rostro en su pecho.

"Oye…" Dijo Kagami poniendose totalmente nerviosa, estaba tentada a hacerle cosas a Konata.

"Quiero dormir así…" susurro Konata manteniendo la cabeza en el pecho de Kagami.

Kagami se tranquilizo un poco y abrazo a Konata que seguía acurrucada en su pecho.

"S-solo por esta vez, esto es muy raro y vergonzoso…" Dijo Kagami en voz baja.

Konata levanto la mirada y se quedo viendo los ojos azules de Kagami, las 2 se quedaron viendo fijamente sin decir nada.

"Kagami… ¿me darías otro?" Susurro Konata sin quitar la mirada de los ojos de Kagami.

"¿Otro que?" Respondió Kagami un poco confundida.

"Otro b-beso…" Susurro Konata poniendose muy nerviosa, empezó a temblar y su respiración se agitaba.

Kagami sintió como Konata se estremeció al decir esas palabras, se encontraba hipnotizada viendo los ojos color esmeralda de Konata.

"Mmm así que era eso…" Dijo Kagami ruborizándose y soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si…" Dijo Konata en voz baja aun estando muy nerviosa.

"Pero ¿que ganaría yo a cambio?" Dijo Kagami con un tono sarcástico.

Konata se quedo en silencio, no tenia mucho que ofrecerle a Kagami, Konata bajo la mirada y trato de decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras "Y-yo…"

Antes de poder decir algo, Kagami puso una mano en el mentón de Konata y subió su mirada hacia ella de nuevo.

"Así que no tienes nada que ofrecerme ¿eh?" Dijo Kagami.

Konata permaneció en silencio viendo los ojos de Kagami.

"Supongo que me lo pagaras después…" Dijo Kagami acercando su rostro hacia Konata.

Kagami junto su frente con la de Konata y paso sus dedos por sus labios, Konata se estremecía cada vez que sentía los dedos de Kagami acariciando su rostro, Kagami se sentía totalmente caliente, un calor invadía su cuerpo viendo a Konata estremecerse así.

"Así que puedes llegar a hacer este tipo de reacciones ¿eh?" Susurro Kagami en el oído de Konata.

"Ya no puedo mas…" Dijo Konata en voz baja muy nerviosa, su respiración estaba mucho mas agitada que antes.

A Kagami le encanto ver a Konata suplicar, acerco mucho más su rostro hacia Konata y sitúo sus labios en la mejilla de Konata, muy cerca de los labios de la niña de pelo azul, fue un beso muy tierno que duro unos segundos, Kagami separo sus labios de la mejilla de Konata y empezó a acariciarle el pelo.

"Eso es todo por ahora, ya veré la manera de que me lo pagues" Susurro Kagami.

Konata se encontraba fuera de si misma, sus pensamientos estaban en blanco, se encontraba totalmente ruborizada, se sentía muy bien el calor que dejo el beso de Kagami, a todo esto solo pudo decir un muy bajo "Si…" y enterró la cabeza en el pecho de Kagami nuevamente.

Kagami la abrazo aun mas y dijo "Buenas noches Konata…"

* * *

PD: Cuando puse que Konata ya había visto desnuda a Kagami, me refiero al capitulo 6 de la serie original, el dia que fueron a la playa y tomaron un baño juntas.


End file.
